Dark Dragon
by MrsCharlieAckles
Summary: SQUEAL TO LOVER'S BAIT! I tried so hard to concentrate on Kim while she spoke to me, but I couldn't. The darkness was getting to the point where it could actually take over. I was trying to fight it with all my strength, but to be honest I was tried. Before Milton could finish what he was about to say, the pain consumed me... Plz R&R Charlie xXx
1. Chpt 1 - Defeated

**Here it is :D The Squeal to Lover's Bait** _(Please read_ first)**! I really hope you enjoy this :'D *Poss Spoilers for New Jack City.** _(watch first)_**!**

********Continues from the end of Lover's bait ;)****

**Disclaimer: Me owning Kickin' it is like Saying Jerry isn't confused. **_"Wait what...?!" Jerry asks looking at the screen "I'm Confused."_ **See what I mean *facepalm* I own only Layla Brewer :3 **Jack's Half sister.**  
**

**HERE WE GO... **

* * *

**Chapter One ~ Defeated**

***Jack's POV***

"Begin!" Rudy shouts jumping back. Once he's safely out of harms away, me and Carson charge each other. I have been waiting a long time for this, now I'm able to finally, put him in his place. All that can be heard in the dojo is the clashes of our Bo staffs, occasional grunts from us and the gasps from our little audience. Rudy was watching us very seriously. Being the referee of this match, he was concentrating on our moves, making sure it was all legal. I have never seen him so focused before. All the other warriors where watching us with mixed emotions spread across their faces. Kim looked terrified, while Eddie, Milton and Jerry seemed to be enjoying our little bout. Layla on the other hand was watching us just as closely as Rudy was, she seemed to be confused and worried at the same time.

Straight away though during the fight, I could tell something was off. I had managed to kick Carson's Bo with a hard solid, spinning back kick, but instead of breaking the Bo staff in half, like the kick should of, the Bo didn't even crack. To be honest it rather hurt my own ankle as the staff was very solid itself, It actually felt like I had kicked a brick wall and not a piece of wood. Ignoring the pain as I placed my ankle down, I continued to attack and defend.

Carson hit my Bo staff downwards, the force was so great that it made my own Bo staff become heavy in my hands. With my guard slightly down, Carson Jumped mid air and came back down aiming his staff towards my head. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to move in time I placed my own staff above my head to protect myself. Unbelievably his Staff shattered, that's right Shattered, mine into two pieces in front of my face. The power behind the hit sent me crashing to the floor, I landed rather awkwardly on my back and head, with a loud thud. It caused the room to spin and all I could seem to focus on was Carson's victorious Smug face. It seemed to me that he knew the out come of this battle before we even begun. I know he must of cheated somehow but proving that was a different matter. I can't really hear what was happing but Milton's shouting brought my hearing and vision back to reality.

"Holy Christmas nuts. Jack Lost!" Milton shouted stunned. I really wanted to say something but I couldn't seem to find my voice. I was stunned that I had lost but I was way more confused at Carson's attitude, I knew something really wasn't right here...

"Looks like I'll be representing the dojo in the tournament." Carson grinned. I glared at him but he ignored me. "Who wants to go over to Phil's?!" Everyone but Kim, Jerry and Layla shouted their agreement as they followed him out of the dojo. I can't believe they are going to celebrate he's beating of me! Knowing that I wasn't interested in the million concerned questions, Layla and Jerry left me with Kim, saying something about a romantic dinner. Once they gone, Kim ran over to me.

"Jack.. Are you ok?" Kim asked kneeling beside me. I just noticed that I was still sitting on the matt staring at the spot where Carson had been. To be honest I felt fine, just a minor headache and sore ankle. I jumped to my feet and gave her one of my signature fake smiles.  
"Yeah Kim I feel fine." I hated this. Carson had just cheated his way into the dojo. He has taken the spot that I have worked on for months. It hasn't been very easy, with the whole kidnapping thing, but now the training and all my effort felt like it was all for nothing. I suddenly felt depressed and useless. For the first time in a long time, I had lost a fight! Of course I had lost to Kai and Arthur a few months back, but I didn't really count them. They had guns and hostages, it wasn't really hand to hand combat or refereed now was it?!

"Jack you coming over?" Kim asked hugging me, the sound of her sweet voice snapped me out of my thoughts... thankfully.  
"Na. I'm going to get changed and then head home." I pulled her into a tighter hug, wishing I never have to let go.  
"Ok." She sighed and to my disappointment she pulled away. Our lips where inches apart when _He_ had to walk in.  
"Say Kim, Jack, are you coming... oh sorry did I interrupt something?" Carson grinned.  
"Coming." Kim glared, she seemed really annoyed that he had interrupted our little moment, but she made no attempt to carry on. Then she surprised me by turning her attention back to me, then giving me a peck on the cheek.  
"Will you be ok." She asked looking concerned  
"Yes..." I groaned, of course I will be... eventually.  
"See you tomorrow then." She started to walk away, so I quickly pulled her into my embrace and kissed her. I saw Carson giving me_ evils,_ but I didn't care. Kim was my girlfriend not his.  
"Bye... Love you." I smirked  
"Love you too." She blushed walking towards the exit. Carson followed after her, leaving me finally alone in the dojo.

***Dark Dragon***

School went past as a blur. I hadn't really been paying much attention to anything. Finally lunch time arrived. Instead of going to the cafeteria I headed to the library. Yes, I'm going to the library, get over it. I scrolled through the websites on the computer and finally found an article that interested me. Reading through I found out exactly what I needed to know. Turning the monitor off I text'd the warriors, all but Carson and Rudy.

'Meet me at falafel Phil's. Ten mins before Practice this afternoon'  
Jack.

I got reply's straight away: Ok Jack_ ~ Milton and Eddie / _Sure Babe. See you there x_ ~ Kimmie! / _Sure Bro, You ok? x_ ~ Layla / _What'd it do Jack?! Oh right. See ya there bro!_ ~ Jerry_

Jerry's text made me chuckle. I know that Layla had asked me a question but I couldn't be bothered to text any more. Smiling to myself I headed to the rest of my boring lessons.

Due to having my skateboard I arrived first at Phil's. Taking our usual booth I ordered some extra spicy papaconnush poppers, while I waited for the others to arrive. Eddie, Milton and Kim walked over first. Kim sat next to me and leaned against me, while Milton sat across from her and Eddie pulled up a chair and placed it backwards, so he could rest his head on the back. Lastly Layla and Jerry came strolling over hand in hand. Jerry sat across from me -next to Milton- and Layla sat on his lap snuggling back into his chest. Once we where all comfortable, I took a deep breath and looked to my fellow warriors, girlfriend and sister. I really hope they believe me...

"Guys I've been doing Martial arts for years..-" All their head snapped to look at me, they looked confused but interested in where I was heading -"and Bo staffs don't just snap like that." I sighed as I could see them rolling their eyes, ignoring them I continued "I mean he shattered it."

"Yeah he did!" Milton chuckled. I gave him a glare, which drowned out his laughter. "I mean a dang shame is what it is..." He said nervously looking anywhere but at me.

"I've just been thinking about it over and over again. Something just wasn't right." This was very true. I had trouble sleeping last night, as I kept replaying the fight in my head.

"Look Jack I know your embarrassed about losing..." Jerry started. Layla gave him a _Where are you going with this _look_. _Jerry just continued to look at me, like he was expecting me to say something...

"Go on.." I prompted, I was getting very annoyed with the wait.

"Oh no that was it." Everyone sighed but not as loudly as I did. Layla slapped Jerry making him wince a little. Ignoring his stupid remark, I continued again..

"I know you guys know Carson better than I do..." I hesitated, this was really going to test our friendship and their trust. "But is it possible that he cheated." I watched as all their eyes widen and their mouths dropped in shock. Layla simply nodded at me, like she knew something the other's didn't. I figured as they said nothing I'd better add a little more, to back up my theory.

"Think about it. He didn't use one of of our Bo staffs... maybe.. his was, I don't know weighted or something.." I didn't think their mouths could get any wider but they did. This was the research I found, it is possible to have a weighted Bo staff created.

"Weighted Bo Staff." Jerry thought out loud. "oooook!" He said it in a high _I don't believe you _kind of voice. I was about to punch him but Milton did it for me.

"If you have nothing good to say. Your better off not saying anything Babe..." Layla warned pointing to me. Jerry met my eyes and gulped. He gave me a quick apologetic smile before breaking our gaze.

"Come on Jack. I know it's hard not being top dog any more..." Eddie smiled "But.. there's no shame in being number two." Milton nodded his head in agreement. Did he really just say that?! Jerry started laughing.

"Number two!" He chuckled, I kicked him under the table at the same time as Milton nudged him. Kim turned to me and looked into my eyes really seriously.

"Is this because I went to the concert with him..?" She asked. Yes you heard right, Carson took my unwanted ticket and went with Kim to the concert. I wasn't very happy about it and I never will be, but it wasn't about that!

"NO?!" I shouted, catching myself I calmed down and answered more quietly. They were obviously not interested in hearing what I had to say. "No of course not! Just forget I even said anything." I looked down at my hands not daring to meet their eyes.

"Hey we should go. It's time for practice." Milton smiled jumping to his feet.

"Yeah I'll catch up with you guys" I half smiled playing with the salt shaker. They all left even though Layla seemed reluctant to leave, Jerry pulled her along. Once they where all gone out of the restaurant I let out a huge sigh. Well so much for them being my friends, they don't even believe me. I don't really think they even listened to me. I looked through the window to across the mall and saw Carson laughing with the warriors. I felt so out of lost now. He had replaced me completely, for the first time I didn't feel up for practice. I was concentrating so much on the laughing friends that I didn't even notice Sensei Ty taking a seat in front of me.

"Hey Jack!" He grinned "Spare a papaconnush popper?" I fake grin at him.

"Help yourself, but be careful I get them extra spicy." I zoned out while he muttered something about dragon's breathing fire. I started to count down in my head... 5...4..., when I reached 1 he spat the popper out complaining about the spiciness. I let a small chuckle escape my lips. Ty wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, if you know what I mean.

"What do you want Ty?" I asked folding my arms, trying to make myself look intimidating.

"I want you Jack. I could really use your skill for the up coming Tournament..." He smirked

"I'd never join the black Dragons!" I snapped jumping up from my seat.

"But Jack I'm loyal to my students.. to the end!" He grinned.

"Oh yeah where's your number one student Frank?" I asked

"You are so much better than Frank." I rolled my eyes to his response.

"I have to go." I glared walking away.

"Suit yourself Jack, but the offer stands until Friday." He called after me. I carried on walking until I reached the bobby Wasabi dojo. I have no idea what that was all about but I'm just glad it's over. I head into the dojo the one place I always felt I belonged, only this time, I was dreading the practice ahead. My eyes met Carson's and straight away I wished I had just headed home. I went into the locker room and grabbed my bag. Just before I managed to sneak out of the dojo unnoticed, Rudy came over to me.

"Hey Jack.. Where are you..." I cut him off.

"I don't feel too good. Sorry Rudy." Without another word I walked out and headed home. I felt fine, I was just running, running away from another fight that I'd probably lose, creating me more shame. As soon as I got home I went up stairs and started to punch my practice dummy. What was my next move? I have only three days to get my life back...!

***Sensei Ty POV***

I waited until Jack was completely out of sight before I pulled my phone out. Hitting speed dial number one, I waited for the person to answer.

"Well?" He snapped

"I spoke to him alone and your right, Its working. He hesitated at my question slightly. I think he may consider it." I grinned.

"I don't want to hear you saying that you think, he'll join. I want him to join!" He yelled.

"Yes sir. Right away." I glared at the phone as it went dead. I don't know how I had managed to get myself messed up in this situation, but at least if I can get Jack in my dojo, bobby Wasabi will hopefully go out of business. Then I will be the only sensei in town! Sighing to myself I pick up another papaconnush popper and place it into my mouth. Moments later the burning sensation was back. I grabbed what remained of my coke and brought it to my lips.

"Why did I do that?!" I shouted to no one. "My teeth are melting!" I drank the rest of my drink soothing my hot throat. Once I was satisfied I walked back to my dojo. What was my next move I wonder...

* * *

**End of chapter One.  
**Oooh what is Ty planning :o Find out soon. :P

**Please Please Please Review **

**!****thank you for reading!**

**~Charlie xXx**


	2. Chpt 2 - Chosen Loyalty

**Thanks for reviewing guys :3**

******SHOUT OUT TO: Spot an Appaloosa! She's truly awesome. thanks for all your help :D ((Please read her Kickin it ff. It's amazing!))**

**Disclaimer****: I own only Layla :3** "What'd do girl!" **Jerry -.- stop it! **"What?! She's ma cheeka!" ***rolls eyes* ****Anyhow back to the story ;)**

**Previously**** on Dark Dragon:** _Jack may of lost the Bo staff fight but he claims that Carson cheated. With none of his friends believing him, Jack feels lost. Taking advantage of the situation Ty asks the lone warrior to join the black dragons. Refusing his offer Jack walks away.. but unknown to him Ty isn't the only one wanting him to join the other side...  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two ~ Chosen Loyalty**

***Jack's POV***

"Jack?!" Kim shouted clapping her hands in front my face. I jumped so fast and so high that I hit my head on the metal bar above me. It reminded me of the time when I had brought Kong fu cop 77. I'd stayed up for three nights in a row and fallen asleep in my locker. Kim had woken me the same way and I hit my head on the top of the locker. After that Milton managed to flip me... Anyhow after I regained control of my throbbing head, I meet her Hazel eyes.

"What?" I asked, stretching out, I looked at my surroundings. Oh that's right, I had fallen asleep in the locker rooms... again.

"You ok?" She asked taking a seat beside me. That question had come up a lot these past days. To be honest I wasn't, I had the feeling of being followed and watched every minute of every day. I had been having countless nightmares about my past, causing me to have less and less sleep. My school grades where slipping and now I had a throbbing headache.

I really felt like I was back at square one. I had been practising my karate but my heart wasn't in it any more. Carson had replaced me as the new kid, apart from the fact he wasn't new to everyone. The warriors and even Kim where spending time with him, more than they where with me. I don't really see them apart from when we are in the same class or at the dojo. The tournament that I had been hyping myself up for was tomorrow. The thing that bothered me the most was that I was no longer apart of it. I would just someone sitting at the sidelines while a rookie -cheater- took my place. Every time I thought of Carson I would clutch my hands together so tightly, that my knuckles would turn white.

"Earth to Jack!" Kim snapped. My eyes wondered back to her, releasing my hands from the death grip, I gave her fake smile.

"Hmm." I muttered giving a huge yawn. "I'm going home..." I got up but she grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back down.

"Jack what about practice? You've hardly done anything. Frankly you're scaring me." She sighed hugging me. "I miss the old cocky, loving Jack Brewer. Where's the guy I fell in love with? Forget Carson..." I pulled away at the mention of his name and rose to my feet. Every time we spoke she had to bring him up. I knew she had feelings for him and he did for her too. I was just in the way, quite frankly he can just have her at the moment. She would rather be with him, but I couldn't lose what little time I had with her. I felt completely alone apart from the times we spent together, which due to my new attitude, where becoming less and less...

"I'm tried Kim." I sighed picking my bag up.

"What so you won't even talk to me now?!" She growled jumping up.

"Kim I love you with all my heart." Her eyes soften "But seriously I'm exhaus-" She cut me off

"Jack please. Just stay for a little longer." She stepped towards me, watching me carefully, she hugged me again. I relaxed in her embrace, taking in a deep breath of the perfume that I brought her, for her birthday. With the sweet smell and warm hug, I suddenly felt a hole lot better. I pulled her chin up so we where almost face to face -I'm a little taller than her now- and I kissed her.

"I'm sorry.." I muttered into her ear. "I'll stay for a little while..." She squeaked of excitement and dragged me out of the changing rooms, straight to the matt. As if all my instincts returned at once I blocked an on coming punch. I looked to the colbert and saw Layla beaming at me.

"Not bad bro.." She pulled her punch back. I smirked at her. They think I'm really that bad at karate now? I may be a little rusty but I'm still as good as ever. Maybe even a little better. Just tired, that's all. After Kim's kiss my spirit was back, we haven't had a moment like that for a while. All we have ever done for the last few days was argue. I was so lost in my thoughts that Layla nearly hit me. I jumped back and swung into action, it wasn't very long before I flipped her.

"Ok ok you win!" Layla giggled holding her hands up in surrender. I helped her to her feet. As soon as she was up right, she gave me a quick hug just before Jerry ran over. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. Something I'd rather not see right now

"Wow Jack..." Layla smiled

"What?!" I asked cutting her off. I quickly checked to see if she was injured. Sensing my concern Layla giggled.

"I'm fine Jack." She chuckled "It's just you seem, different. That spinning back kick was a hell of a hit! I hardly managed to block it!" I said nothing, I just gave her my usual cocky smile.

"You have to tell me..." She glared

"I've been practising at home." I shrugged

"Yeah I've heard you. But that was incredible!" She grinned

"How so..." I was totally confused now. Why was it such a big deal?!

"You don't see it, do you?"

"Nope..."

"How long did it take you, to take me down?" She asked. I thought about it for a moment, then it hit me.

"A few minutes" My cocky smile widened.

"Exactly!" Layla nudged me playfully "You and me normally fight for ages, considering we are at the same kind of level, but you took me down as easy as kicking a practice dummy."

"Well Lay. Sometimes you have to expect... the unexpected." I did my usual wink. Everyone laughed including Layla. It was nice being around them again. Me and Layla might live under one roof, but I hadn't seen much of her. Like I said before. I practice at home, alone, locked in my bedroom...

"Come Bro.. you and me!" Jerry grinned winking at Layla. I rolled my eyes and stood in my fighting stance. Jerry charged me with a punch, which I caught and then I flipped him over. I made sure he didn't land too hard on the matt but his face said it all. He was not expecting that.

Rudy and Carson where absent for most of the training and to be honest it was nice without Carson here. The last thing I wanted was to have another fight with him, because I wouldn't be able to promise that I'd go easy on him.

"Hey Jack." Layla smirked "Rematch?!"

"Sure.." I returned her smirk as I stepped back onto the matt. I then got into my fighting stance.

******* _D_a_r_k _D_r_a_g_o_n** *****

"Shoot." Kim sighed

"What?" I asked looking at my girlfriend.

"I left my phone in the changing rooms..." She scolded at herself. "I'm just going to go and grab it." Practice had flown by and for the first time in a few days it was a lot of fun. I really enjoyed myself, until Carson turned up. Thankfully though, it was time to leave. Carson was staying for some late practice, which by the look of things he needed... badly. All the other warriors had left, all but me and Kim. After getting changed we grabbed our bags and where about to leave when bam, another thing popped up, so I'd be in the same room as him for a second longer than I wanted.

"It's all right." I chuckled "Meet you outside." She nodded understanding my uncomfortable vibe and headed towards the lockers. I turned on my heel and walked towards the door. I noticed at that moment Rudy ran to his office, muttering something like _I'm going to write that down._

"Hey JACKSON!" Carson called after me. I rolled my eyes but tried to ignored him. "No hard feelings? I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of all your friends." Now he was deliberately trying to annoy me. I turned to face him. He had that smug look on again, so I decided this time I'd make him drop it. I walked over so we where face to face. Throwing my bag to the floor I glared at him.

"Listen Carson... I've been watching you. You're good, but you're not that good..." I gave him a small smirk.

"Reeealllly!" He chuckled making my fights come together. "I was good enough to take back my dojo, my friends and even Kim. -" I swear I'd of hit him if Rudy and Kim weren't in the building. "-And all I had to do was to use a weighted Bo Staff." He grinned showing me the one he held in his hand.

"I knew it!" I shouted increasing my glare. "I'm going to tell everyone that..."

"Go ahead. You'll just look like a sore loser." He smirked

"Oh yeah.."

"By the way Jackson." He let his smirk turn into a huge grin. "It was nice of you to let me have the ticket. I had a LOT of fun with Kimberly." That was the final straw I couldn't take it any more. I punched him in the face. He fell to the floor hard and fast. A huge smirk played on my lips.

"JACK!"Kim shouted running to help Carson stand. _Great _I thought rolling my eyes. He obviously knew that she was right behind me.

"What happened?" Rudy asked running to us.

"Rudy.. Jack just punched me for no reason." Carson sighed swiping his bleeding lip. Now he uses my first name.

"Jack...?" Rudy asked looking at me confused

"Rudy Carson's a cheater."

"Jack! You never fight in this dojo without my say so! You of all people know that." Rudy shouted drowning out my voice.

"Carson just admitted to me that he used a weighted Bo staff, that's why mine shattered." I sighed pointing to Carson's Bo. "This is his, check it out, it won't break" Ignoring the protest from Kim I charged over and kicked the staff. Of course though, it snapped on impact. Rudy stepped in front of Carson and Kim gabbed my t-shirt. Did they really think that low of me? Did they think I'd attack him again, in front of them? I may of just punched him, but even I'm not that insane to start an all out war.

"Jack I think it would be best if you went home." Rudy sighed "Calm down and we will see you tomorrow..."

"FINE!" I snapped. Grabbing my bag I stormed out of the dojo and around the corner. I knew Kim was hot on my tail but I didn't stop until I came to the back of the mall. Letting all my anger out at once, I punched a nearby tree full force, causing it to break slightly.

"Jack please stop." Tears where escaping from the corners of her eyes. I sunk to my knees. I attempted to get my breathing and my anger under control. Once I thought I was a lot calmer I stood back up.

"I'm sorry Kim. But why don't you believe me?" I asked

"You mean about Carson... Jack I know him.." I cut her off

"WHAT and you don't know me?!" I shouted. She jumped slightly at my raised voice.

"Jack I didn't mean it like..." I could hear the fear in her voice. She has never ever seen me this angry before.

"I know Kim." I sighed "But he even admitted that he cheated!"

"But we didn't hear anything."

"I know that!" I snapped.

"Jack please..."

"The warriors are a joke really. You have all broken the Wasabi code. I love how Carson comes on back and you're all stuck to him like glue." I carried on after breath so she couldn't cut in. "I have had enough to be honest. Every things great then he turns up. You always take his side. It's driving me insane..."

"Jack It's not like that!" Her tears disappeared behind her angry glare. "And what do you mean we broke the Wasabi code?!"

"You lot aren't being loyal and Carson is soooo not honest."

"Don't be ridiculous! Your just upset that you Lost!" She snapped.

"Oh, so that's what you think." I asked folding my arms.

"I get that you dislike him, but violence isn't the answer. I hate the new you Jack. Back at the dojo earlier you where back, it was awesome. But I leave you alone with him for five minutes and you hit him"

"You know what, I give up! There's no reasoning with you, with any of you. He's a cheater Kim!"

"Jack enough. End of conversation." she sighed with frustration.

"Fine. End of relationship." I stated

"What?!" Her tears returned

"It's over Kim. How can I be with you if you don't even trust me?" I asked

"B..but.. Jack." She couldn't talk through her tears.

"Oh and our romantic dinner Thursday night was awesome. Thank you." I glared. Slowly she realised what I had said.

"Our date! Oh my god Jack I'm..."

"Don't worry about it. I only waited for an hour. Turned out you where with him alone, at the dojo."

"It's not like that Jack..." I had to walk away I couldn't hold my emotions back any more.

"Goodbye Kim."

"Where are you going?" She shouted making me stop in my tracks.

"I don't know. Anywhere." I sighed not looking at her.

"Please Jack I'm..."

"Tell Rudy I won't be in for practice tomorrow." I cut in. Before I got a response I took off running again. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, I don't know where I was going, I just needed to get away.

******* _D_a_r_k _D_r_a_g_o_n** *****

Not being able to bear the burning sensation any more, I fell to my knees out of exhaustion. I don't know how long I'd been running but I was seriously out of breath. I sat down on the grass and brought my knees up, so I could hug them. Had I really just broke up with her? I can't believe that it came out of my mouth. The look on her face... it was my fault. No matter how much I wanted to blame Carson for this, I knew it was all down to me. A few tears escaped my grasp. I wiped them away in frustration as quickly as they had come.

Now I was truly alone. I had driven everyone away all because of him. After everything that me and Kim have been through, I thought she'd be the first person to believe me. But no. Countless questions zoomed through my head, so many of them unanswered. I tried to make sense of my next move, but only one thing kept coming to my mind.

I needed to fight him in front of the warriors and prove he's cheating. The way to do that would to be in the tournament. I had only one option. It was a low even for me but desperate times call, for desperate measures. I got off the floor and headed to the one place I never thought I'd willingly go... The Black Dragon Dojo.

* * *

**End of chapter PLEASE review your thoughts all much appreciated whether good/bad :) **  
:O Jack's joining the Dragons! What will happen at the dojo? Will Jack be able to make the warriors see sense. Will Kick be one once again?!

**Stay tuned :3**

**~Charlie xXx**


	3. Chpt 3 - Traitor

**Thanks for reviewing guys :3**

**SHOUT OUT TO: TeddyBear98! Please read her Kickin it ff. They are amazing!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Kickin it** _"Wow!"_ **What ****Jack?** _"I thought you owned this...!"_ **Well Jack sometimes you have to expect the unexpected ;)** _"Hey that's my line!" Pouts... _***rolls eyes*****I own only Layla :)** _"You own my sister?!" _**Forget it Jack haha.. **_"So that's who she talks to..."_ **JACKSON! Can we just get back to the story please? **_"You probably shouldn't of done that!"_ **Huh? Wait, ****Done what?! **_"Use my full name..." Shouts while he Charges.._ **Ah come on! Please excuse me guys.. *jumps out of reach* I'll get back to you ^^"  
********-.- oooouuuuchhhh! I lost... x'D Any who... b**ack to the story!

**Previously**** on Dark Dragon: **_Just when Jack thought things where getting back to normal, Carson had to push him. In front of his girlfriend Jack hit him down. Even with his confession to cheating Jack still had no prove. Rudy decided that Jack should leave the dojo and head home to calm down. Not willing to argue with his Sensei he had ran out, until he couldn't hold his anger in any more. Releasing his frustrating on a nearby tree hadn't helped, even with his girlfriends pleas. Kim still hadn't believed him, she kept taking Carson's side as usual, deciding that he wasn't going to get anywhere... he had ended their relationship. Not being able to see her broken heart any more, Jack had ran away again. He figured the only way to get his justice, was to join the black dragon dojo..._

* * *

**Chapter Three ~ Traitor**

***Jack's POV* **

I looked up at the Black Dragon sign. I can't believe I was standing outside here, let alone thinking of joining. I noticed that the Dragons where still training inside, do I wait until they leave? Or do I just walk in? It's not as if I'm not scared of them, I can't just be bothered to get into another fight, especially not with the losers inside. My eyes found Frank training in the corner with a bo staff. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my lips when he almost fell over. They really did need help, not that I was joining to help them in any way, shape, or form. This was all for my revenge. Or should I say; to prove my innocence. Pushing all my frustrated emotions aside, I pushed open the door. The whole dojo came to a stand still as I walked onto the mat. Of course, Frank came over to me first.

"What are you doing in here, Jack?!" He growled.

"I'm here to see Ty." I smirked folding my arms. A few other Black Dragons came to stand beside Frank. This was there best form of intimidation? What a joke.

"Well he's busy so why don't you just leave!" Frank smiled.

"Nah I'll wait for him." I went to head towards a bench but Frank stepped into my path.

"You're not allowed in here." Frank moaned.

"No one tells me what I can and can't do. If I want to be here, than I'll be here," I glared. "Besides... how are you going to stop me?"

"That's it!" He shouted throwing a punch, I sighed heavily as I caught it.

"I'd say the line, but you should know it by now." I chuckled flipping him. The other Black Dragons all stepped towards me, but all of them hesitated to act. It was nice to know that I still scared them. Suddenly two Dragons stepped towards me, just like earlier this week, they all went down rather easily. I don't know what it was, but I did feel different while fighting now. Three more came forward but then stopped when Ty walked into the room.

"What the HELL is going on here-" He then noticed me "Jack?!" He looked puzzled, as he looked from me to his students on the floor.

"I just came into the dojo and they all attacked me." I shrugged trying to look as innocent as possible. Stepping over one of the dragons, I walked towards Ty.

"My office." Ty pointed towards a door at the back of the dojo. I nodded and headed that way. Turning back to his confused students I heard him shout "GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" I couldn't help the grin on my lips as I took a seat -which is quite comfortable- and waited for Ty to begin.

"So you have thought about my offer." He beamed sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Yeah..." I struggled to say the words. "I'll.. join. But, only for the tournament. Once that's over, I'm leaving..." He looked stunned but pleased at the same time.

"So you will go back to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo afterwards...?" He asked folding his arms.

"No... I'm going to stop doing karate altogether..." His eyes widened in shock at my statement. I can't believe he actually thought I was being for real. I rolled my eyes and said nothing more. To be honest, I was unsure of what I'd do afterwards. It all depends on the outcome of this battle.

"Ok well you're in the tournament..?" He asked looking worried about my answer.

"Yes!" I almost shouted. He jumped up in excitement, but then cleared his throat to calm himself.

"Great!" Ty beamed holding his hand out for me to shake. I took his outstretched hand and gave one firm shake, before turning and walking out of his office and dojo.

***Sensei Ty's POV***

Finally I had him! Jack Brewer was in my dojo! The boss would be happy. But what he said about no more karate scared me. I know he was joking, but why did he seem so serious about it? I really hope he is not thinking that, because if he is; the plan will be ruined.

I had almost forgotten that I had dialed the bosses number, until he answered on the second ring.

"well..." He asked, I could hear a tapping sound in the background. I realized he wasn't in one of his good mood so I jumped straight to the point.

"He's joined Sir..." I thought about telling him that Jack wasn't going to do karate afterwards, but would be pushing it, so I left that part out.

"Excellent. Phase one is complete. Just make sure he stays in the dojo, or else Ty!" I gulp even though I'm slightly confused.

"Or else, Sir?" I ask holding my breath for his outburst... but it never comes.

"Or else... I'll be coming over personally and my ways won't be so nice." I knew exactly what he meant. I had been using others methods to push Jack to join, whereas the boss would use force.

"I shall be at the tournament tomorrow. Until then..." He hung up not even bothering to wait for my reply, nothing unusual there. I let my breath out and relaxed back into my comfortable arm chair. At least my job was over with for now...

**_*****_ _D_a_r_k _D_r_a_g_o_n** _*********_

***Kim's POV***

"Yeah... ok... see you at the tournament... bye Milton." I hung up after hearing his goodbye. Hard to believe that yesterday went by so fast. I still can't process that Jack didn't even bother to attend practice, or worse, that he dumped me yesterday. He wasn't being serious though... right? Just in heat of the moment? I've tried to text and call him countless times, but his phone is off. I know he hates Carson, but I really thought he would of been coming to the tournament with us.

I'm now leaving my house to join the Warriors at the dojo, but according to Milton no one has seen nor heard from Jack at all. The image of him breaking apart in front of me hit me once again. The look in his eyes when he hit the tree had scared me. Even more so then when he had beaten Kai and Arthur a few months back. The thought of Jack lying somewhere kept coming to my mind. I couldn't take this any more! I had to find him. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number once again... and for the first time in ages it started to ring!

"Hello..." Came the sound of his voice, I was about to speak when "Got you. I'm not available right now so leave a message at the tone." I sighed but put the phone to my ear anyway.

"Jack it's me.. Kim. Are you coming to the tournament today? Please let me know that you're ok." I hung up not being able to think of anything else to say. I decided that looking around for him wouldn't hurt. As I walked down the street towards his house I dialed Layla's number.

"Hey Kim." She answered.

"Hey Lay, I'm going to see if your brother's around. I'll meet you guys at the tournament." I smiled as I picked up my pace.

"I don't think he is at home, but I guess trying won't hurt. Ok then, I'll save you a seat."

"Thanks Lay. Bye."

"Bye." We both ended the call at the same time, when I finally reached his house and knocked.

**_*****_ _D_a_r_k _D_r_a_g_o_n** _*********_

I had no luck at his house nor at any of his usual hiding places. I was getting tired of looking and every time I couldn't find him, my heart would sink and I'd feel more and more depressed. I only hoped that he was ok. I quickly glanced at my watch and was shocked to see that the tournament had already begun. I picked up my pace and ran as fast as I could to the Black Dragon Dojo.

I made it in time to see Carson walking onto the mat. I thankfully hadn't missed our fight yet. I was disappointed to see that Jack still wasn't there. I ran around in front of my friends.

"Guys I've looked all over for Jack and I can't find him." They didn't seem to be concerned or even interested in what I was saying, well all but Layla and Milton anyway. "And he hasn't returned any of my calls!"

"Ah, I bet his just embarrassed." Milton smiled shrugging it off. "I'm sure he will show up before you know it." That didn't make me feel any better. I was about to protest, when the announcer spoke up.

"And now representing the Black Dragons... " We all turned to look at the Dragon, full well knowing it would be Frank. I got my glare ready. But none of us where ready for who we saw "...Jack Brewer!"

"WHAT!" We all shouted in unison. Jack gave a sideways glance before turning his attention else where. Rudy walked over and demanded an explanation but Ty buttered in. He almost started crying and wouldn't say what he wanted to Rudy, Jack just stood there watching all of us carefully.

"Stretch it out Jack," Ty ordered pointing to the mat. "I'm going to strut around the mat and check the crowd for honeys."

Rudy put his arms out in a 'What the hell' gesture which Jack returned with a 'I don't know' one. Now that Ty was talking elsewhere, I took the chance and strutted over to Jack.

"I don't believe this!" I shouted loudly, not caring who could hear. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I pushed them back, not wanting them to fall. "Why would you join the Black Dragons?!" He said nothing, he just walked over. I was so angry, hurt and confused right now, but even I have to admit he looks so freaking hot in the Black Dragon gi!

"I know... It's because that gi really makes your eyes pop!" Jerry grinned thinking he'd cracked the case. Layla put her hand in his and shook her head, while the rest of us just simply rolled our eyes.

"Your friend Carson is a cheater and none of you believe me!" I couldn't believe he had betrayed us for that! "Well if that's the guy you want in your dojo... I'm out. But I want a fair fight. It's personal, it's between me ,and Carson."

With that said, he turned and walked away. I felt a few tears escape my eyes. I wanted to believe him. I really did, but I couldn't. A part of me was listening while the other told me he was making this all up. If I hadn't of forgotten my phone then none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have hit Carson and then left to become a traitor...

The guys all took their seats. Layla sat next to me while the guys sat side by side. Layla said nothing to me, nothing at all. I figured it would be best just to leave her be. For now I was going to concentrate on this fight, and the fight alone.

"This is a two round fight. First round will be hand to hand combat and that will be followed by the Bo staff." I swear I saw a huge smug smirk on Carson's lips at the use of Bo staff, but I ignored it.

"Begin!" The referee shouted. Carson and Jack got straight into a fight, one attacking while the other blocked and then vise versa. They seemed evenly matched, not one of them could land a hit. During the fight Jerry kept trying to cheer them both on, which was quite funny to watch. My attention was brought back to the fight when Carson attempted to flip Jack, but Jack managed to twist and land back on his feet. Without hesitation,Jack pulled Carson over and let him fall to the floor. None of us could believe Carson was beaten so easily. Even Jack seemed lost as to what to do next.

"Judge!" Carson called holding up his unbandaged hand. Funny though, I don't remember seeing it come undone..

"Equipment time out!" The referee ordered as he gently guided Jack back. Carson scrambled to his feet and sat down on his bench.

"Carson are you...?" I asked walking over. But what I saw wasn't what I was expecting to see. "Wait, what are you doing?!"

"I'm wrapping my hands, Kim." He smiled giving me a silly look.

"But what are those?" I asked pointing to the sandbags he was trying to hide.

"Its nothing! I'll see you after the fight!" He shouted. I knew it from that moment that everything Jack had said was right. Why didn't I believe him? I felt so bad. Without a moment to spare I rushed to where Jack was standing. He seemed quite annoyed that I had gone over, but he said nothing.

"Jack! Look you where right about Carson. He's hiding something in his wraps. You HAVE to stop the fight," I pleaded.

"Kim, I got this." He said without making much effort to look like he cared.

"I can't believe Carson's doing this." I caught his eye roll which I ignored and continued "Just do me one favor." He looked at me for the first time "Go kick that cheater's butt!"

He let out a little chuckle but then regained his serious face. It made me feel better that he wasn't overly mad at me. The referee pointed to the mat showing that the next round is about to begin. I quickly ran back to my seat, ignoring the other's questions. I watched Jack and Carson both closely. My heart was racing and I swear I could hear it over the clapping.

"Begin!" Straight away I knew that what was in Carson's wraps wasn't good. Carson had hit Jack's wrist, and at that moment I saw a flicker of pain across Jack's face. Jack sent a kick to Carson which he punched backwards causing Jack to groan in pain again. Carson kept hitting Jack's sides trying to get in a punch through Jack's defence, but he couldn't break through.

Getting bored of that, Carson sent a knee towards Jack's stomach, so Jack put his hands in the way. His knee hit Jacks hands. With Jack's defense down, Carson jumped in the air and threw a punch at Jack's chest. Not being able to block in time, the punch hit full force sending Jack crashing to the floor, hard. Grimacing at the pain, Jack went to stand, but Carson had other ideas. He stomped on the side of Jack's stomach. It has been a very long time since I've heard Jack cry out like that. The whole dojo was shocked by the use of an illegal move. The referee walked over and pushed Carson away from Jack, who was now struggling to breathe.

"Illegal strike. Bobby Wasabi you're disqualified!" He called out. I was seconds from getting out of my seat, when Jack struggled up onto his feet.

"No!" He took a moment to gather his breath before continuing. "I don't want to win like this. Lets keep going." I knew Jack didn't quit or give up on anything, but this was ridiculous.

"B..b... but we had it!" Ty called out from behind Jack. "It was a win for the Black Dragons, right!" He looked at Jack.

"I'm not doing this for the Black Dragons..." Jack ripped the top of his gi off. "I'm doing this for me!" He threw the top at a Ty, who looked as if he was going to cry.

"OH REALLY?!" Ty whined "The gii return! On TV! My mother is watching this!" The referee guided Ty out of the dojo while Jack and Carson prepared to fight once more.

***Sensei Ty's POV***

He's going to kill me. I know that the boss is somewhere watching this whole thing, or worse he was in audience somewhere. My fears were realized when a man approached me outside the dojo.

"What the hell was that?!" He shouted

"I'll get him back!" I smiled trying my best not to show the fear that was radiating off me.

"You had your chance!" He snapped. "Time to take matters into my own hands." He turned and walked back into the dojo, onto the Bobby Wasabi side. He stood quickly behind the chairs watching the boys carefully. The thing that bothered me though, was the evil smirk on his face.

Then without warning, Jack charged and the fight began once again.

* * *

**End of Chapter. **

**Thanks for reading, Please Review.  
Sorry about all the POV changes I don't normally like to do that but it was necessary for this Chapter ^^"**

**I have a Question for my readers, to prove whether or not ya'll read the intro/An's. **

_**In my disclaimer why did Jack get angry at me...? :D**_

**~Charlie xXx**


	4. Chpt 4 - Awakened

I hope you all had a Merry Christmas guys. Thanks so much for all of the reviews.. keep 'em coming hehe ^^" they really mean a lot.

**!IMPORTANT! **- Please read** Lover's Bait / horrible Past**. _As they are going to come up in this story! thank you. xXx_

**Disclaimer****: I own Only Layla Brewer. **_"So it is true! You own me!"_ **Oh gawd, no it's not like that Lay! **_"See sis. Sometimes you have to expect the un-" Layla punches his arm. "Ouch! Why did you do that for?" _***Rolls eyes* Why can't I just write my ****Disclaimer** in peace?! _"Hey What'd girl?" _**_Noh not Jerry too -.- _**_"Oh Christmas nuts!"_ **What Milton?** _"Your never mentioned me!" *cries* "Yeah or me! I'm going to get a smoothie" Eddie glares running out. _ **^^" Sorry guys. Your never here. **_"Come on Charlie! Where's your team spirit!?" Rudy asks._ **Oh fine! I'll treat you all to a meal at phils happy?! **_"YEAH!" All head there..._

_**Previously**** on Dark Dragon: **Jack was gone. Kim Crawford was worried about Jack, she believed that he may of been lying somewhere. She tried to find him but she had no luck. Realising that the tournament had already started she rushed back to her friends, filling them in on her concerns. Strangely they didn't seem interested. Finally it was Bobby Wasabi dojo vs the Black Dragons! Carson came onto the mat and was slowly followed by the person representing the Black dragons. The warriors where shocked to see Jack walk onto the Matt. Jack claimed this was because the friends didn't believe his clams of Carson being a cheater. Not really caring what his friends had to say Jack joined the fight. The first round was almost won by Jack but Carson needed a break for his equipment. Kim had gone over to help support Carson but instead she found him cheating. Telling Jack made her feel slightly better but he still went through with the fight. Carson beat him down hard! Jumping back to his feet Jack left the Black Dragons and turned his attention back to Carson, ready for the third and most probably final fight..._

**Well here's the Chapter guys enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter Four ~ Awakened. **

***Kim's Pov* **

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jack got into his fighting stance once again. Flashes of pain would spread across his face for a second and then disappear, just as quickly as they came. I knew that he was in pain, but obviously he was ignoring it. Carson smirked at Jack as he too got into his stance. I didn't want to watch this; I couldn't bear to see Jack hurt any more. I went to look away, to burying my head in my hands, but Jack's stance caught my attention.

He raised his hand higher so that it was now level with his eye. A cocky smile that had been playing on his lips was now gone, only to be replaced with a more serious looking Jack. He seemed ready for anything, but that wasn't what was bothering me. What bothered me was that I had seen this before. His dark side has awakened again, just like it had with Kai and Arthur.

**-FLASHBACK-** _((FROM LOVER'S BAIT )) ((**A/n** : To understand how he is different watch the last fight between Jack and Carson (Jack in only black t-shirt) in New Jack City. Watch closely at his stance and his Kia sounds. Sorry back to story))_

_Now ready in his fighting stance, Jack advanced towards Kai._

_Suddenly Jack and Kai were in an all out fight. Jack was so fast that Kai didn't seem to be able to hit him. Jack landed a few strong hits, but the fight still carried on. Myself, Layla and even Arthur watched in disbelief as Kai finally went down. Jack hit him hard enough in the head to knock him out. Arthur got annoyed and charged Jack. As easy as throwing a rag doll, Jack sent him flying into the wall, placing him out for the count too._

**-End of flashback-**

I shook my head and cleared the memory. It's not something I like to remember. He had been amazing, but amazingly scary. Earlier that same day he'd almost hit me, and he had that same look in his eye now. My stomach did a back-flip as his deadly gaze found Carson. I saw Layla shift in her chair uncomfortably. I knew she had the same feelings I did at this moment in time. I really wanted to say something to her, but I can't begin to image what she was going through. I felt like this because he was my best friend and... ex.. boyfriend, but he was her brother, her family!

My attention was brought back to the fight, which I didn't really want to watch. To my surprise, it was Jack that started the bout this time. I knew something was different in Jack's fighting style, even without the change of stance. When Jack is seriously annoyed with someone his Kiais are shouted out. Carson tried to land a hit, and when I say tried, I mean he couldn't even land a single hit on Jack. Just like the fight before with Kai, Jack was much faster. He seemed almost invincible!

Carson looked as if he was struggling as Jack managed to flip him. He jumped back to his feet and attempted to send a kick to Jack. Jack simply flipped backwards out of the way. His action caused Rudy, Jerry, Milton and Eddie to freak a little, as they thought Jack was heading a bit too close to them. A little chuckle escaped my lips, but was short lived when I saw Jack and Carson both throw a punch. Their fists collided. Jack's hit was so strong that the sandbag that Carson had hid in his wraps exploded around them. Carson was too stunned to move. Jack took his chance and kicked him. Hard.

The only thing that could be heard at that moment was the sound of a cheater hitting the floor, harder than I'd ever heard or seen someone fall before. He deserved everything he got, Jack had won and not only that, he had proven that Carson was a cheater!

***Jack's POV***

A smirk appeared on my lips as I watched him groan in pain. I'd finally done it. I had beaten Carson!

I tried my hardest to ignore my screaming side while the warriors ran over to congratulate me.

"Jack that was amazing!" Eddie and Milton grinned. It was nice to have all the warriors acting normal around me. Kim and Rudy had gone over to Carson. Finally Rudy banished him from the dojo. Sure as hell took them all long enough to see the truth.

"Yo Jack, that was Swasome dude!" Jerry shouted as we did our bro hug. I cocked my eyebrow at my friends, how could I stay mad at them?

The pain in my side was getting harder and harder to bear. It was becoming white hot and causing my breathing to get heavier and heavier. _Why was this happening?_I wondered as black forms appeared in my vision. I pushed it all aside as best as I could. None of the Warriors seemed to notice the change in my behaviour. Well, Layla seemed to be concerned, but she still hadn't said anything.

Kim and Rudy finally turned their backs to Carson and stood at my side. Kim was about to speak but Ty caught our attention.

"You are a lying, cheating, low life, dirty, little rat!." I was actually surprised at his words, but I knew there was more to come. As I expected, after a little hesitation, Ty continued. "Any chance you'll be interested in joining the black dragons?" After the both of them left we all ignored the little decision and turned back to our group.

"Jack, I should have seen it sooner. What can I say? I'm sorry!" Kim apologized.

I tried so hard to concentrate on Kim while she spoke to me, but I couldn't. The darkness was getting to the point where it could actually take over. I was trying to fight it with all my strength, but to be honest I was tried. Before Milton could finish what he was about to say, the pain consumed me. Black forms appeared again this time they got bigger faster, until they were almost completely blocking my vision. I felt myself starting to wobble just as my eyes started to close.

Before I heard the bang onto the mat, I remember seeing the Warriors' horrified faces. I also saw a stranger's victorious grin before the darkness took me, which made me uneasy.  
In my subconscious mind I kept asking myself questions._Why did that man seem so familiar? Why did he looked so happy that I had fallen? _While I was out for the count, but still able to hear, I could make out the panicked voices of my friends and onlookers.

"It seems that he has just collapsed from exhaustion. But we should take him to the hospital just as a precaution." The questions still haunted my unconscious mind even with all the drama happening around me. Finally everything disappeared as I let everything go altogether, and completely surrendered into the darkness.

******_*****_ _D_a_r_k _D_r_a_g_o_n** _*********_

_Where am I? _

I wondered as I opened my heavy eyes. I was met with a white and blue room. I recognized it all straight away... I was at the damn hospital! I felt fine though, thankfully. Just a minor headache.

I quickly scanned the room but to my disappointment I had no visitors. Everything that had happen today came back to me, a huge grin appeared on lips. I had finally beaten him! Now I could hopefully rejoin the Wasabi Dojo, and everything would go back to normal.

I kept replaying the fight in my head. Every time I thought about it, the more I got happier. These last months have been the worst, being kidnapped and almost dying, and then having the Carson situation...

My thoughts where rudely interrupted by the door opening though, so I couldn't bask in my glory for any longer. Disappointment washed over me for a second time, as the nurse walked in.

"Oh Jackson.." She sounded surprised to see me awake, but before she could continue, I cut her off.

"Just Jack." I said a little irritated.

"My apologies, Jack." She smiled "How are you feeling?" I thought about it for a moment. Whenever I use to answer straight away, they would keep me in another night.

"I feel fine." I returned her smile. She nodded picking up my chart, which made me tense slightly.

"You suffered from a mild concussion and slight bruising to your chest. Everything seems in order, so you can be discharged this afternoon. But no Karate-" I think I stopped breathing "- for a few days at least." She finished scribbling something onto the paper. She didn't seem to notice my heavy exhale. _Why do they keep say things like that?_

"Thank you." I said trying to be as polite as possible.

"You have some visitors. Would you like me to send them in?" She asked. My spirits lifted.

"Yes please!" I couldn't stop the excitement that filled my voice. I couldn't wait to see the Warriors. I saw a letter on the bedside, which I read while I waited.

_Jack_

_Get well soon. _

_Can we talk later?_

_Love Layla _

_x_

_I wonder what she wanted to talk about?_ I was thinking about whether or not to call her, but then I heard the door open, and my eyes shot to the visitors.

"Hey guys-" But it wasn't the Warriors that had come to visit me. "Ty?!"

"You thought it would be that easy to leave the Black Dragons?" He asked standing in front of me, arms folded. I sat up completely in my bed, so I could see his face much better.

"What do you want Ty?" I asked glaring at him.

"You back in the dojo Jack..." He went to say something else, but I cut him off by holding my hand up.

"How can I show you that I'm no longer interested?" I asked cocking my eyebrow. "I thought throwing the gi at you on live TV was proof enough that I was leaving your sorry excuse for a dojo!"

"You don't understand Jack..." He hesitated looking to the door as it opened. I looked towards the newcomer. Again, no Warriors stood there, but it was worse than any other Black Dragon, or even Kai.

"Sensei Lee." I managed to get out. My uncle was in Seaford, and he had finally shown himself. I went to launch myself at him. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Now now Jack." He sighed grabbing my on coming punch. "Now is not the time nor place." He pushed me back onto the bed. I knew he was right but I couldn't calm myself.

"I'm going to get you for -" He held his hand up so I stopped.

"I don't appreciate you leaving the dojo, Jack. How very disrespectful of you." I gave him a glare which he ignored. "I own the Black Dragon Dojos, and because of your actions we lost the title today. I shall let that go but, you are to remain in the dojo."

"And why should I do that?" I asked.

"If you don't want your friends hurt, then you will." He smiled cruelly at my tensed self. "Right, now I have your attention. I want you to remain in the dojo and you are not to speak nor be around the Wasabi warriors. Your sister is a exception as you live together, but tell her nothing. Frank and Carson are going to keep a close eye on you from now on. If you even step a little over the line I shall punish you for it. After last time, I'm not going to let you cost me everything me again. Understood?!"

"Yes..." I bowed my head in defeat. I hated it, but he had me. He was way stronger than Kai and I knew that there would be no way I could fight him and protect my friends at the same time. Great... now the warriors are going to hate me, and I'm doing all of this to keep them safe.

"Yes what?!" He asked raising his voice.

"Yes. Sensei." I said with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Right, much better Jack. Someone will be along to pick up this afternoon. So you can pick up your gi and tracksuit, which you will wear at school." I sighed at what he had said. Now I have to look like those losers too! "Your training will start tomorrow. See you then." With that he turned and walked out of the room.

I was left alone again. Now I would have no friends. This was turning out to be the worst year ever. I rolled onto my side and tried to get some more sleep. I may have to act like a jerk to my friends, but I was doing this for them. No way was I going down without a fight. Sensei Lee had another thing coming, maybe this could be fun though! I can take the Dragons on any day, so why was I getting so worked up over this? I fell asleep with a smile on lips. I actually can't wait to have a excuse to beat up the Dragons again...!

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Please Review guys *-***

**Interested in seeing what Layla Brewer really looks like? _Soon - _A link to her facebook page will be on my wall for you all to see x**

**thanks again for reading and reviewing **

**New chappie coming asap.**

**~Charlie xXx**

**- Please! Check out Spot an Appaloosa 's Fanfiction Truth and Denial ! You won't be disappointed ;)-  
**


	5. Chpt 5 - Obeying orders!

**Disclaimer****: *looks around and smiles.* O.k. I'm alone, I own only Layla Brewer! **"YO!" **Jerry seriously! -,- **"Can we write a chapter?!" **Noh... Jerry, Milton and Eddie you know that this is my story! **"Fine! We are going to get a smoothie!" **What? I don't want prarnapus in my story **"But Its emotional!" **No way! ****But can I have a smoothie :D **"No way!" **You guys are mean ;.; ***laughs* **:'P**

**Previously on Dark Dragon: **_Jack Brewer had finally beaten Carson and proved that he was in fact a cheater! __His friends couldn't believe they had doubted him. They all circled their friend and started to say how sorry they were. But before they could ask Him to rejoin the dojo Jack collapsed causing utter panic. Waking up in hospital to find himself alone made Jack very confused and annoyed. When he finally had visitors it wasn't who he was expecting. Now caught in Sensei Lee's trap! Jack's only one option is to... obey.  
_

_**Sorry for the delay guys! Here's chappie five :'D**_

* * *

**Chapter Five ~ Obeying orders!**

***Jack's POV***

Just as Sensei Lee had said, someone came and took me to the dojo. The day sure does fly by... when you doing nothing.

Ty parked the car in the Mall lot and jumped out keeping a watchful eye on me.

"This way Brewer." He pointed to the mall entrance. I followed after him, I was in no mood to argue. On our way to the Black Dragons, we started to pass by my old dojo. I managed to take a peek inside. What I saw made me stop in my tracks, all of the warriors were there. I kept staring at my so called friends, laughing and practising while I was meant to be in the hospital. Didn't they care that I was there? Had they even bothered to check up on me?

"Brewer. Lets go." Ty said in what sounded like a warning tone. Why was he being so serious for? Was he really that scared of my uncle? I followed him again. At least pretending to hate my friends was going to be a little easier now. I was seriously annoyed, so much for their loyalty and for the Wasabi code!

"Ah Jackson!" My death glare found Carson. He was waiting outside the front door of the Black Dragons.

"Back off Carson." Ty sighed as he ushered me inside. I pushed Ty's hands off me and walked in by myself.

"Finally, took you long enough." Sensei Lee sighed. He got off the bench and strolled over to me. "Oh how I love that look in your eye, Jack!" He smirked. I said nothing to him, I just kept my glare. I was in no mood to talk with anyone right now, my mind was still else where. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see Lee's kick. It hit me hard in my side. I feel to the floor crying out in agony. It was almost as if he had known my weakness, but surely not...

"Oops." He chuckled "Bit too hard Jack? Well at least I have your attention now." I got back to my feet ignoring my screaming side. I could hear laughs from the Black Dragons surrounding us. I didn't look to them, I just kept my eyes on Lee. Next time he tired that, he wouldn't get too far. It was weird, my anger was overflowing. It felt like my Dark side had started to completely take over...

"Ok then. Here's your tracksuit and Gi." He handed me a bag filled with the _loser_ gear. I took it off him and placed it at my feet.

"Anything else.." I muttered. Sensei Lee tensed but didn't move. "Well...?" Lee went to punch me but I caught it, barley. I went to punch him back but I was firmly pulled backwards. My arms where wrapped around my back and I was brought to my knees.

"Let me go!" I shouted looking behind me. I noticed that Ty and Carson had grabbed me. Seeing Carson there only made me more pissed.

"ENOUGH JACKSON!" Lee shouted. I froze as I saw it gleam in the light. He held it to my throat and grinned. "Seriously boy when will you learn respect?"

"Maybe when they let go of me." I growled nodding my head towards them.

"Maybe I should carve 'respect' into your skin. Then you _may _learn what it means." I tensed again as he moved the blade down to my chest. I struggled against the people restraining me, but I couldn't get loose. Sensei Lee lifted up my shirt with one hand and with his other, containing the blade, he pressed it into my skin. The pain was excruciating, I tried so hard not to cry out, for well knowing that was what he was after. He carved in the letter 'R' into my right side. It wasn't deep nor was it big, but you could clearly see what it said.

"There." Sensei Lee smiled at his handy work before dropping my t-shit, which was now starting to get smudged in my blood. "Let him go. -" They did as he said and I was sent to the floor, face first. "-Now Jack. Go home and get yourself some sleep. We shall see you here after school tomorrow. Remember to wear the tracksuit to school and to bring the Gi to practice."

"Yes Sensei!" I said with a little sarcasm. He didn't notice the tone and nodded his goodbye. I slowly regained my balance, ignoring my screaming side and stinging chest, I walked out of the dojo with what ever dignity I had left.

I walked away from the eye sight of all the Dragons and I waited until I was completely out of the mall, before I hit something. I was just so angry, I couldn't seem to control myself. I really didn't understand why I was this annoyed. Normally I'd be cocky instead of acting this way. I should of been able to sense what was going to happen. Why hadn't I been able to get out of Ty and Carson's grasp? Right now I felt so weak...

_'Hahahaha' _I froze at the sound of laughter from my old friends. The doors of the mall opened. I knew that if they saw me they would have a thousand questions to ask. That or I'd argue with them. So I quickly dived behind the nearest corner, just as they emerged.

"Hey I swear I saw someone here just now, yo!" Jerry said rubbing his chin confused. Everyone rolled their eyes and carried on walking, Jerry followed them still looking over his shoulder. Funny how the stupidest person was the one who noticed me. For once I was glade they didn't listen to him. I turned and walked in the opposite direction to them, it would take me longer, but I knew my skateboard was at the mall somewhere.

Finally after a little of searching I found my board outside Phil's. After doing a few tricks and riding around the mall to clear my head, I rode home.

******_*****_ _D_a_r_k _D_r_a_g_o_n** _*********_

"Jackson Brewer!" My mother yelled as I walked through the front door. Again my anger boiled, I felt like I needed to punch something... This was driving me insane! Why couldn't I shake this off? To be honest though, I _hate_ the use of my full name, so her calling me by that didn't help.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I snapped throwing my bag and skate board down.

"It's your name!" She glared folding her arms. "Unless you want me to call you Jackson_ Junior_ Brewer!"

"Seriously don't call me that! I still can't believe you called me after my father! I hate the name as much as I hate HIM!"

"Well I shall call you what I want. Under this roof I'm in charge!" She folded her arms and looked me up and down. I realised that I was probably covered in some blood, sweat and I do believe that my t-shirt was ripped slightly.

"I'm going to my room." I turned away from her. Grabbing my stuff I walked towards the stairs. She stepped into my path blocking me though.

"Where have you been?" She demanded. I sighed in frustration, seriously what was her problem today? My eyes wandered and I saw the bottles of alcohol sitting on the table. That explains everything.

"Hospital and registering at a new Dojo." I smirked at her reaction to the word 'Hospital'. Of course she didn't know about that. She never cared, so why would she start now? Ever since my father left she never has been the same, always blaming me for everything. To everyone we where a happy family, but behind closed doors, this was how it was all the time. Mostly she'd be so drunk she wouldn't be able to remember anything. This is the reason I now need my karate, I can't take living at home any more, and this was all down to_ him_... my father!

"Hospital..." She whispered with her mouth open.

"Hmmm..." I muttered. She looked me up and down again, finally her eyes found the blood.

"Jack you're.."

"Fine. I'm fine. I just want to go to my room." I sighed

"Ok then go to your room. But!" She stepped aside "You're grounded." I couldn't help it, I laughed rather loudly. I continued until I couldn't take the pain in my side any more. Every time she'd grounded me it never lasted.

"No one tells me what to do. You can't stop me from going out..." I walked past her up to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I threw my bag and skateboard down again and fell onto my bed.

I must of gone straight to sleep, because the next thing I heard was the annoying sound of my alarm clock was going off. I sat bolt upright and looked at the time.

"Crap" I muttered. It was 7:30, I had half an hour until I had to be at school. Today should be fun...

***Kim's POV*** (Happens during start of Jack's pov)

My friends and I were still at the bobby Wasabi dojo. They were all laughing and messing around, I believe to try and lighten the mood. With Jack in the hospital nothing was the same. Myself and Layla had gone to there to visit him but...

**-Flashback- **(An hour ago)

_"Hello how can I help you ladies?" Asked a doctor. We smiled at him and walked over. Finally we had found someone to help us, we have been wondering the corridors for ages. Jack was somewhere in this damn hospital but finding him was like; trying to find a needle in a haystack._

_"We are here to visit Jack Brewer." I kept my smile as he looked onto the reception laptop monitor._

_"Ah yes Mr..." He trailed off as he continued to read something. "Oh I'm sorry but he's not allowed any visitors."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked dropping my smile._

_"He's asleep at the moment and won't be awake for a while..." Layla cut him off._

_"That's ok, we just want to see him." She sighed fiddling with a letter in her hands._

_"Sorry but I can't let you through. There is a note saying no visitors at all." The doctor shrugged "I'm sorry, it's out of my hands."_

_"Do you know when he's going to be released?" Layla asked. I could see that she was moments away from hitting him. _

_"I can only tell family members that information..." We both chuckled_

_"I'm Jack's Sister" Layla stated_

_"And you.." the doctor asked looking to me._

_"I'm his..." I couldn't really say we where together, not after he ended it with me, could I?_

_"Girlfriend. They are dating." Layla winked at me. The doctor sighed as he looked back from us to the screen._

_"He will be released this afternoon."_

_"Ok thanks doc" Layla smiled "Oh could you at least, give him this?" She handed him the letter._

_"Of course." He smiled taking it from her. We then turned and headed back to the dojo._

**-End of flashback-**

I still can't believe we where not allowed to see him. Plus when we had gone back to wait for him, he'd never showed. According to the staff he had been given a lift home by someone...

Realising we weren't doing much practising Rudy sent us all home. Together we walked out of the dojo and after Jerry stopped muttering about 'someone was there yo', we all went our separate ways home.

Finally I arrived at my house, for some reason I felt exhausted. I guess it has been a long day after all. That night I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

******_*****_ _D_a_r_k _D_r_a_g_o_n** _*********_

_'Ring, ring!' _My alarm screamed into my ear at 7:15. Reluctantly I stretched and then started to get ready for school. I was hoping to see Jack today. I still felt like I should say how sorry I am for not believing him.

I pulled on a baby blue and pink stripped jacket over my white tank top and also I put on my favourite skinny jeans. As always my mother had my breakfast ready and waiting for me. I ate my toast and after putting my baby blue converses on, I headed out the door.

I arrived at school in record time, I walked through it's doors and waited for Jack, at his locker. A few minutes pasted and I feared that he wasn't going to be attending today. Finally with only five minutes before first period, he rushed in the main hall and headed straight over to me, well his locker. He seemed quite annoyed to see me standing here, at first I thought he was going to walk the other way, but he most probably needed his books or something.

"Jack, I'm really..." I couldn't find the words. I looked to the floor trying to pick my words carefully. He still hadn't said a word to me. He'd already reached his locker and was now putting in the combination. With his back turned I finally realised what he was wearing!

"Jack why are you wearing the Black Dragon tracksuit!" I shouted. He smirked slamming his locker. I hadn't realised how long I had been standing here saying nothing, as he had already opened and got his books out.

"Maybe because I'm a black dragon?" He sighed turning his back to me again and starting to walk away. I reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him backwards... he was so tense, it made me actually nervous to be this close to him. I wondered what was going through his mind right now, as his eyes kept darting to all different directions. I knew he had it too, the feeling of being watched. Most of the students have already gone to class, while the stragglers where hanging around to see if we were going to have a fight.

"Let go." He warned. The tone in which he used was threatening but at the same time he sounded... desperate? I didn't though, I wanted answers.

"Why Jack?"

"Why! Maybe because Wasabi dojo is a joke. You all broke the Wasabi code. What's the point in staying in a dojo that doesn't even apply to its own rules?" He smirked again at my shocked reaction, What the hells wrong with him? Did he hit his head hard or something? Or I was dreaming? That's it! This is all a dream and soon I'm going to wake up, and start the day again. And I'll shall meet my Jack and not this jerk! Deep down though I knew this wasn't a dream, no matter how much I wanted it to be.

"But..." He didn't let me finish.

"You said it before Kim." He smiled.

"I said what?!" I said looking at him confused.

"Everything at the Black dragons is the best of the best. If you train there, they will make you a champion." He glared "I've had enough of the lot of you. Using me as protection and then just casting me aside, whenever someone new comes through our doors. Rudy isn't a sensei, he acts more like a child. As for you, I know for a fact that you and Carson had kissed..."

"Jack that wasn't..!"

"Enough Kim. I don't care any more!"

"Why are you being such a jerk?!" I growled clutching my free fist tighter.

"I'm standing up for myself. I do it all the time. I just never thought I'd have to do it with my friends. Like I said before, so much for your loyalty!"

"Jack that was different.."

"How!" He shouted causing a few students to turn their heads to us.

"You're being Impossible!" He laughed at that.

"I am.. I am! Really?!" He laughter harder. I still don't understand what was so funny. "After everything I said to you about Carson, you just pushed me aside and ignored everything. Why the HELL should I even listen to you now?"

"Argh!" I shouted throwing a punch to him. Tears had appeared in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall, I wouldn't!

Just as I thought he caught the punch, his grip was so tight, it was actually hurting. I was waiting for his famous line and for what would follow that. I was ready! But could I take him?

"Wow. Just wow." He sighed shaking his head. "Fine Kim, you really want to fight me?" I thought about his question. Its true, I didn't, I just wanted to hit him, to get rid of all this frustrated anger. I relaxed my hand and he then let go.

"Just don't even bother to talk to me again!" I glared.

"Whatever. Works for me." With that said he pulled from my grip and headed to Frank and the others. I stared after him in shock. He really didn't care for me any more! The other warriors had seen the whole thing. Layla had gone off so Jerry had gone after her. Milton and Eddie came over to me.

"You ok?" Milton asked.

"Yeah..." Of course I wasn't, but I had to pretend to be.

"Come on." Eddie smiled as we headed to our first class.

It had finally happened. We had lost him. But I never ever thought we'd loose him to the Black Dragons...

***Jack's pov***

Today felt like my first day all over again, I was lonely and had enemies at every turn. Sadly though it seems that me and Kim are now over. I hated to lie and shout at her, but this was for the best. Maybe we can start again once this is all over, but would she trust me again? Will this end?

I stepped out onto the black dragons mat and started to stretch, it was strange being in the black uniform surrounded by so many students. Even I have to admit that the dojo is pretty awesome looking, it's just the sensei and students I dislike.

Sensei Lee and Ty sent student after student at me. After a while I was fighting two or three at once. Every fight I won of course and to be honest I was getting a little bored. But beating them all down made my day. It was awesome just to do this, to see Sensei Lee getting more and more annoyed at my abilities. I was disappointed with the fact that Carson was absent, I really and I mean _Really _wanted the chance to kick is butt again. Even Frank wasn't around...

Finally practice was over and I was allowed to go home.

******_*****_ _D_a_r_k _D_r_a_g_o_n** _*********_

A few weeks went by and even I couldn't believe how much stronger I felt. Me and the warriors haven't spoken for ages. We would pass each other in the corridors but say nothing. Layla had moved out of my house and was now living with Kim. My mother had even met a new boyfriend and wasn't exactly living with me either, which I loved. I did feel kind of lonely from time to time but at least I still had my karate. I'd also managed to get an 'e' craved into my chest to match the 'r'. That was for not listening to him about a training exercise a few days ago. Thankfully I haven't had any more yet though, as it was almost summer break and I wanted to show off my six pack. Yes girls, I do have one, it's just slightly bruised and got a Re craved into my right torso. Sensei Lee wasn't interested in using punching bags at the moment, as he pointed out... he had me. It was helping though, the more they punched and kicked me, the less I felt it. I just had bruises to prove that some times they did hurt.

I was beginning to get a reputation at school as well. I may or may not of being getting into some fights. My grades have slipped a _little. _But the one good thing is, I'm now feared by mostly everyone, including the warriors. Which helped with my situation, as they kept away. I didn't fight anyone without reason to and I defiantly didn't bully anyone either. The fights I mainly got into where with... the Black Dragons themselves.

Plus after everything I was beginning to get my spirit back. I was becoming more cocky and carefree, even without my friends to hang with...

The sound of laughter brought me back to our table.

"That nerds face was Epic!" Brian laughed. I rolled my eyes and looked elsewhere, leaning back in my chair with my arms folded. As always at lunch time I was sitting at the edge of the Black Dragon table letting my mind wonder. I never got into their conversations or their bullying, I just hung with them as they where my orders.

The warriors were sat at the opposite side of the cafeteria, talking among themselves. I watched them for a while, laughing and joking. How I wished I was still there...

Suddenly a boy walked over to our table. I noticed he was a newer kid around here and that the Dragons -all but me- had been bullying him. Frank noticed his arrival the same time I did, and turned his attention to him.

"I just wanted to say.." He hesitated but after a deep breath he continued. All the worry and fear left his eyes to be replaced with calm cocky look. Had he been pretending to be weak all this time?

"I love the outfits are you guys cheerleaders?" The boy chuckled. All the Dragons mouths dropped open and some even looked to me. Yup, I'd said that to them on my first day, epic! I laughed quietly to myself.

"You got a problem or something?" Frank growled jumping up so fast that his chair was knocked backwards. It was like I was watching my first day happen again, but this time I was here to enjoy the show.

"Yeah I have" The boy shouted getting into a fighting stance. "I _want _you to leave me alone!"

_Ding! Let the fight begin... _

* * *

**-End of chapter.**  
_It's getting a little darker now, hint by the title.  
What you think of new Jack? _

_**Ok I have a widdle competition for ya!**_  
I need a name for the new kid. (He is the same age as the warriors '16')  
To have a chance of winning just answer the question below in a review. And you'll be credited for the name of course.  
_x I know there are going to be more than one right answer... hopefully if people enter x'D ! The winners will be voted by others or something like that x_

_Here's the Question = _**What is Sensei Lee's _First_ Name?**  
_It's not a trick question. It has been mentioned before (in my stories). Remember Sensei Lee is Jack/Layla's Uncle!_

_So Good luck :'D And thanks again for reading x  
New Chapter Asap (:_

_~Charlie xXx_


	6. Chpt 6 - Masked Man

**Disclaimer: I own only lay :3 "**_Hey yo! Now that Charlie's gone! This chapter is all about me, yo! It will start with how I heroically save Jack and then it will end with me and ma checka. So enjoy! It's going to be sawsome" :'D_ **-What are you guys laughing at? *looks at screen* Argh! Jerry Seriously dude! Not cool! **_"Come on Jerry! You and me! See if you can save me..." "Look Jack I was kidding bro...!" *runs* *jack runs after*_ **Here's the next chapter sorry I have to watch this fight. So bye and enjoy x'D *runs* ... **

**Previously**** on Dark Dragon:** _Obeying orders was much harder than Jack Brewer first thought it would be. He was now a member of the black dragons. With a serial manic for a sensei, Jack had no choice but to go along with it all. Having argued with his ex-girlfriend and loosing the friendship of all his friends Jack felt truly alone. Time passed and still he was forced to remain a black dragon. Having gotten a little stronger and a new reputation at school he was becoming feared by most people. That was until a new kid decided that he wasn't going to let the Black dragons bully him any more...  
_

**** New boy's name..** **** **_No one got Jack and Layla's uncle right. The answer was.. Brian :P Elijah was for red scorpions. The name was mentioned in chapter 10 of lover's bait. As no one got it right I'm having a poll. There are numbered names below. In a review put the number (s) of your favourite/preferred name. The one with the most votes will become the boys name. ;)_

**1.**Jason** / 2.**Taylor** / 3.**Randy** /** **4.**Cody **/** **5.**Drake **/ ****6.**Leo **/ ****7.**Nick **/ ****8.**Ray **/** **9.**Bryce **/** **10.**Matt **/** **11.**Jake **/** **12.**Damien** / 13.**Drew** / 14.**Noah_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Six ~ Masked man**

***Jack's Pov***

The boy charged with very good speed and sent a kick to Frank. Of course Frank being Frank didn't see it coming and landed on the floor, groaning out in pain. All the Black Dragons -well four of them anyway- jumped up and started to circle the kid. I had done a little research or shall I say spying on him. He's a black belt but a first degree. He was good but the four surrounding him where second or third degrees, so this wasn't going to end well for him...

I continued to sit and watch the fight, I was so not interested in getting involved, as I had done nothing. After a few blocked attacks, one managed to get through the boys defence, sending him flying to the floor. The four Dragons smirked at him as they took a step closer. I had to grip the chair to prevent myself from helping him. If I intervened I'd be punished for it later.

"Any last words?" Frank grinned walking over to him. He threw a punch but the boy dodged it. It was quite impressive.

Suddenly the other Dragons where fighting, but not against the boy. They where fighting the... Warriors! Well Kim, Layla and Jerry anyway. Eddie and Milton where just cheering their support. I was actually surprised to see that they all have improved. Layla and Kim had their dragons down in no time and not long after that, Jerry had his down too. The boy had also managed to get one down, so only Frank remained. Frank and the boy squared off again and this time Frank landed a hit. The boy landed behind Kim, who had stood in the way.

"I don't think so!" She glared as she got into a fighting stance. Again I griped my seat so I wouldn't get up to help. This was impossible! Any minute now I was going to fight and it would be to help the warriors. Which wasn't the thing to do at the moment with Sensei Lee's recent attitude. I have been pissing him off a bit too much I think...

While Kim and Frank where busy fighting, Carson walked into the cafeteria.

He looked confused at the situation and then his glare hit me. I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a _Don't ask _look. He growled at me and was about to walk over to me when he realised that the fight was still on. Layla and Jerry both where busy trying to take Carson down. The boy noticed me and started to walk over. I think the whole cafeteria went quiet. I was still in my chair, not really paying any attention to the boy coming over to me. When he was meters away I sat up a little more. A cocky smirk slowly crept onto my lips when he threw a punch at me.

"You probably shouldn't of done that." I sighed catching the punch. His mouth dropped as he realised probably who I was. I took it easy on him, but lets just say one twist of his arm and he was down. Kim and the other warriors stopped fighting. Creating a awkward silence, which filled the cafeteria.

The fight was over and everyone knew that, everyone apart from Carson and Frank that is. Carson sent a kick towards a defenceless Layla and Frank did the same to Kim. I knew I had to stop them, I'd take what ever punishment later. In a flash I blocked Carson's kick with my hand and using a Kick I knocked Frank off balance. Again I watched as people's mouths dropped. Frank was so stunned that he actually fell over. I stood up correctly and pushed Carson's leg down. As soon as his feet where on the ground he tried to knee me in the stomach. I blocked it easily with a cocky grin. This was too easy. Out the corner of my eye I saw a teacher. Carson grabbed my t-shirt and pulled me closer to him so we where face to face.

"You wait until Practice Jackson!" He hissed. I kicked his stomach and he let me go.

"Don't call me Jackson!" I glared pushing him out of my way. The teacher ignored what just happened, as I walked out of the cafeteria. Funny how they really didn't mind anyone beating up the Dragons, but when the Black Dragons where bulling or fighting someone they where excluded.

I walked out of the room, around the corner, to the boys bathroom. Slamming my fist into the wall made me feel slightly better, but boy did it hurt. Seems I don't know my own strength any more...

******_*****_ _D_a_r_k _D_r_a_g_o_n** _*********_

The bell sounded and finally the knot in my stomach loosened. At least now I can get out this hell hole for another day. I hated this I really did, the way I had to act towards Kim and the others... I pushed the thoughts out of my head, I didn't need to be distracted any more than I already was. All through maths class Milton had been hissing at me, attempting to whisper something to me. I had ignored him, even throwing the letter back to him that he wanted me to read. I couldn't take ignoring my friends for much longer but I didn't want to endanger them either. I knew sooner rather then later I'd have no choice but to talk to them, for now I voted later...

I grabbed my bag and practically ran to my locker before Milton could catch me. I looked back to see the disappointment on the warriors faces as he walked over to them. I was really curious to know what they wanted, but I couldn't get caught talking with them. I threw my worthless books among with my calculator and homework into my locker. The homework wasn't due for a few days so I could sort that later on. I grabbed my skateboard -that some how always managed to fit in there- and headed out the entrance. I ignored the onlookers as I mounted by board.

I must of gotten about half way home when someone stepped into my path, not being able to stop in time, we collided with each other. He is a little taller than I am and also his body is very muscular so it was a hard impact.

"Why don't you watch where your bloody going!" I yelled getting to my feet slowly, I ignored the small pain in my side as I looked towards the Colbert. He was wearing a black dragon's Gi but his face was covered with a mask... He remained silent as his arm came towards me. Thinking he was going to punch me I attempted to block him. He was so fast -too fast- but instead of hitting me, his arm came in contact with my neck pinning me to the alley wall.

"Well, Jackson, where are you going?" Carson's voice filled the alleyway. I swear I would of killed him, if I could at this moment. I have had enough of this guy!

"What do you want?" I growled. The guy had me pinned to the wall, but strangely he wasn't strangling me, just holding me there. I tried to move but the pressure increased, so I stop moving and he loosened the grip. Carson sighed at my attitude, man he is so annoying.

"You didn't answer my question. Where are you going?" He repeated. "You're mean't to be going to practice." So this was what it was all about. All because I'm skipping practice today, Sensei Lee sends these fools to take me there?

"I'm not going today..."

"Wrong!" Carson shouted cutting me off. "You're going, whether you like it or not Jackson."

"Seriously stop calling me Jackson!" I shouted trying to push the guy off me again. He was too strong though. So I tried something else, I kicked him in the stomach. He didn't release me but I could tell he felt it. I heard him growl through his mask at me. That's when I saw how he was holding his other hand. It was held in the tiger styled jutsu form... Only a few people know this move. He brought the hand up to my chest and aimed it at my only weak spot. Was it just his lucky day? Or did he know about it?

Without warning he used the jab on my chest. With this style of jutsu the force behind it can be worse than a punch. It may look like someone slapping you, but its not. This move hits pressure points and causes pain to erupt around them. I groaned out and bit my lip, I wasn't going to show weakness, I wasn't.

"I'm not going to practice." I glared.

"You are! We are here to take you..." Carson chuckled.

"I'm not!" I shouted not caring who might be listening. I've had enough of being treated like this. I struggled again against the guys grip and finally I broke free. I lunched myself at Carson totally forgetting about the other guy. I was almost to Carson when a kick to the same spot in my chest brought me gasping for breath, onto my knees. The pain was excruciating! I haven't felt this kind of power in a while and to be honest it scared me.

"Don't worry about practice today Jack..." The masked guy spoke looking down on me. I recognized his voice but I couldn't pin point who it was, the pain was overflowing my mind at the moment. "You'll have to come in on Saturday at 9am now. You will be sparing against me all day. Sensei Lee's orders. See you then Jack!" With that he walked off taking my skateboard with him. Carson kicked me in the stomach before walking off. I yelped out and protectively covered my chest.

"That was for embarrassing me in front of the school earlier! Later Jackson!" He called as he too disappeared.

I tried to stand but as soon as I moved the pain brought me to my knees again. I thought I had gotten stronger, but obviously I was weaker! I couldn't believe how easily that guy had took me down. The sudden sound of footsteps echoed around the alleyway and for the first time in a long time I felt... scared. Scared of who would appear before me. I couldn't defend myself right now. I was an easy target. I had quite a few enemies that would of loved to see me right now.

"Jack?" Came a girls voice. I recognized it straight away. I took in a deep breath and sat upright. I grimaced at the pain but kept my mouth shut. "Are you..."

"I'm fine." I glared. I use the wall and managed to almost stand correctly.

"Sure looks like it." Kim sighed coming closer to me.

"Stay there!" I warned making her stop.

"I saw the whole thing Jack." She stated folding her arms. I exhaled and gave her a small smile.

"I know you did." Her mouth dropped and my smile turned into a grin.

"But..."

"Everything's fine. Just go away please." I turned to go but in the process I lost my balance and practically fell into her arms.

"You're not ok!"

"Well this is embarrassing..." I mumbled.

"Let me help you!" She pleaded helping me stand on my own.

"Seriously Kim... I'm fine just go. Please!" I said please in a desperate tone, hoping she might just get the message.

"Stop this!" She shouted throwing her hands up.

"Stop what?" I asked utterly confused.

"You're pushing us away. I know now that they have something on you. I can't loose you Jack. Please let me help." She gave me her best puppy dog eyes. I sighed in frustration. She really has me! How can I say no to that face? If I tell her though then everyone will be in danger.

"I.. I can't..." I muttered looking to the floor.

"What does he have on... oh.. us, the warriors." She sighed answering her own question. I simply nodded my head. "Jack, look we can get through this. Come back to our dojo. We want you back. Together we can fight this. Stop trying to do things alone."

"You don't understand Kim. You think that guy was bad?" I asked nodding towards where Carson and masked guy had gone. "Sensei Lee's worse... way way worse. He's been holding back, I know he has. To be honest I'm scared of what he is able to do." Kim's mouth dropped slightly. Couldn't she understand that even I get scared at times?

"Jack... " She couldn't find any words, as she knew I was right. If we where seen together, then the punishment would come. It wouldn't be as easy as switching dojos any more, not with Sensei Lee now in the picture.

"Look Kim, thank you, really! But this is something I have to do alone." I smiled "I'm going home... I'll see you around school" I started to walk away.

"Wait!" She called "One more thing..".

"What?!" I snapped making her jump slightly. I then whispered a 'sorry' because of my harsh tone.

"Do you still love me?" Her eyes swelled with a tears, something I never thought I'd see. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I do..." I couldn't finish as her lips found mine. I deepened the kiss and she pulled herself closer. Her body pushed against my chest making me groan. She pulled away and looked me over.

"Sorry!" She squeaked making me chuckle.

"What do we have here!" Pure fear erupted in my stomach as I pushed Kim behind me. The sound of his voice made the back of my hairs stand up. He sounded different, and yet angrier than I had ever heard him before. He stood in front of me alone and unarmed, but still he seemed so dangerous. The mask he had been wearing was now lying on the floor between us. He was wearing the black dragon Gi still, but now instead of looking like a student he looked like a teacher. A very powerful teacher. I knew we had to get away from him. It's been a while since I have seen him and to be totally honest I was hoping that the stories where true, but of course my luck had run out. I hated him but right now I wanted to get away, I was no match at the moment, and the last thing I wanted was for him to hurt Kim. I could smell the alcohol radiating off him. This made my fear grow, he was one person you didn't want to cross when he was angry and pissed. The last time that had happened someone dear to me had died and I'd almost lost my life as well. Protecting Kim was all that mattered at the moment. If he wanted a fight he'd get one, but only with me, Kim could get away.

"Jack.." He slurred. Some more footsteps came up behind us, I knew it must be the warriors which only made the situation more desperate. My sister could not see him, I wouldn't allow them to meet again, I couldn't. The footsteps stopped and then I could now hear them heading in a different direction. I sighed in relief and turned my fall attention back to the man in front of me. I could feel Kim getting scared at my reaction to the man as she gripped my t-shirt, harder and harder.

"Dad!" I glared unable to hide the confusion and fear in my voice. His mean't to be dead, and yet here he was before me. All these years I've wanted this moment so I could get him for the death of my brother. But he has turned up at the worse time ever. He stepped forward and just like before... I froze in fear.

*****(Read Horrible past to understand this more)*****

* * *

**End of Chapter.  
Sorry to leave it there. :P **

**Please Review. I'll update Asap. **

**~Charlie xXx**


	7. Chpt 7 - Traitor's return

** Disclaimer: **_"Hey guys, Jack here. Dude's Charlie doesn't own us, but apparently she owns Layla which is just... werid but I guess you have to expect the unexpected sometimes *happy dance* I got to say my line :D Anywho... enjoy :)" **Haha thanks for clearing that up for me Jack :*** "Don't kiss my cheek when people are reading -.- I have a girlfriend you know." **:P not at the moment.** "Pfft! Whatever!" **Well Like Jack said... enjoy :'D **__  
_

**_Previously_**_** on dark dragon: **Kim never thought that after everything that Jack had done and said for these past weeks, was all because he was being black mailed, used by a couple of manics. How couldn't see of noticed? Finding out the truth Kim wanted to help him, but he refused it. Claiming that it would only bring more danger. She needed to know one thing, something that would either relieve or destory her. Did he still love her? He did! She was so happy to sort of have him back, but their moment was short lived. The masked guy returned only he wasn't wearing the mask now. Jack had frozen scaring Kim more tha any one must now. Jack called the man his father... but when the guy approached Jack wouldn't move.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Seven ~ Traitor's return. **

_"Jack I'm sorry for your loss.." A lady I never knew sighed wiping away a lone tear. I gave her a polite smile but I never took my eyes off my brother's coffin. How could this happen? I was mean't to protect him! This was all my fault...! I shouldn't of left Lay and Sammy with that monster. I should of stood my ground and not run away like a weakling. Because of my pathetic actions my baby brother was dead! I hated my father, so much! But I just couldn't shake this fear I had of him. I know I can take him, but when he's drunk... I'm too terrified to attempt an attack. The only good thing is that Lay doesn't remember a thing, but she still loves him! I wish I could make her see the truth but, I don't want her to be terrified of him too. If he ever hurts her though mark my words! _

_"We are gathered here today in loving memory of Sam Brewer..." The guy muttered on and on about my little brothers short life. While he talked away, the night kept playing through my mind over and over again. The car brakes, the impact and then the darkness. Then suddenly it would replay, every time I'd see my baby brother hit the pavement just before the car blocks my view. Then all the pain in my leg and side explodes, engulfing me in darkness... It was getting too much, I just wanted to shout out and stop this... the more it replayed the more I could feel the pain in my side, as if it was actually happening to me now. Again Sam slammed into the pavement, this time I called out his name..._

"Jack!" Kim cried shaking me slightly. My eyes snapped open and finally I was pulled out of the horrible memory. The funeral of my brother disappeared and a darkened room replaced the memories. I was covered in sweat and I was breathing a little too heavily, which scared me slightly as I was so confused. My head was throbbing and I couldn't seem to concentrate. I blinked a few times and finally I was able to focus on Kim's worried face. Why was she scared? I went to sit up but, as soon as I moved white hot pain shot up my side. The pain was unbearable, I almost blacked out from just the one movement, but I quickly regained my breathing pattern and stilled myself. The pain subsided a little, but I could still feel it. How hadn't I noticed this before? I tried to recall what had happened but every time I tried, the pain in my head increased, pushing me out. Kim noticed my breathing changes and looked even more concerned.

"Jack...?" She asked. I nodded slowly, trying not to move my head any more than needed.

"What the hell happened!" I groaned rubbing my throbbing temples. I can remember certain things but most of it is still fussy. Its frustrating I know I'm forgetting something very important. I have a huge pit in my stomach that was telling me that something was horribly wrong, but I can't put my finger on it.

"You don't remember that..." She trails off looking away.

"Remember what?" I asked

"Jack your dad, he's alive..." She stops again.

"Wha..." As if a switch came on in my head, I suddenly remember everything. I remember that he returned and that I had frozen to the spot... then he came towards us and... nothing!? I couldn't remember anything more, just darkness and then Sammy's funeral...

"He came at us and you didn't move." Kim carried on. "I tried to move you out the way but... I couldn't" A tear slipped almost unnoticed down her cheek.

"Did he hurt you!" I blurred out making her jump.

"No... but he hit you over the head, you..." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him. You went down and and... he kicked you in the chest until he realised you weren't awake. He's a true psycho I'm so sorr..." I put my finger to her lips.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked with a smirk. "I'm just glad he didn't hurt you. Where is he anyway?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Actually more importantly where are we?" I looked around but I recognized nothing.

"The Black Dragon dojo" She whispered looking to the door. For a second time pure fear erupted in my stomach. If we are at the dojo that means, Sensei lee and most probably my father are here, not good! I can't protect Kim against those manics, not like this.

"We need to get out of here!" I stated trying to stand. I wobbled slightly but managed it. Adrenaline must be kicking in, as the pain was at a very high but bearable level. I walked towards the door and tried it. Of course it was locked. I let go of the handle and as soon as I did, it twisted and opened. I pushed Kim behind me and moved backwards, as a figure walked into the room.

"Hello Son." The sound of his voice sent a lone shiver down my spine. I refused to be scared of him any more, but again I couldn't move. Kim sensed this and took my hand in hers. He stepped into the room, allowing the light from the doorway to over take the darkness. I then realised we had been locked in the changing rooms.

"Brian wants to see you." He had a grin plastered to his face as he looked to me. I knew what was coming. He came forward and grabbed a hold of my shirt. My hand slipped out of Kim's as he forcefully dragged me away from her.

"Come along Jackie. Stay there blondie!" He chuckled slamming the door on Kim's horrified face. I managed to give her a small smile before it closed. I was dragged onto the matt and thrown to the floor. I groaned at the pain, but I sat upright so I could see more clearly.

"Jackson Jackson Jackson." My uncle mocked. "You just don't understand what respect means do you?" I gulped down my fear and meet him face to face. I was about to make a smart ass remark when my father grabbed my arms pinning them to my back. I didn't bother to struggle, it was worthless... The blade gleamed in the light before it pieced my flesh again. I couldn't help it.. I screamed out in agony...

***Kims pov* **

My heart fell into my stomach every time Jack screamed. I'd ran to the door and attempted to push, pull, punch and kick it open. It failed of course and I sank to my knees, using the door as support. I've never heard him call out like that, it was killing me from the inside. My strong, cocky Jack was in pain. What where they doing to him? He must of cried out like 10 times now and still didn't sound as if they were going to stop. I covered my ears and screwed my eyes shut. I couldn't help him. He was in pain right now and I couldn't get to him. I felt so helpless, all I could do was listen.

Suddenly everything went quiet, too quiet. I bounced to my feet, as the door unlocked and opened again. I opened my eyes in time to see Jacks motionless body fall to the floor. A light switch was turned on and finally I could see. The door slammed shut once more and I heard the locking sound.

I blinked my eyes a few times to adjust to the new lighting, until I could see clearly. I looked at jack and blushed scarlet red as I realised he was topless. I moved closer to jack and turned him into his back. I gasped in horror, at the sight before me. The letters _r,e,s,p,e,c,t_ had been carved into his right torso. Respect, why would they carve that?! Next to the respect was exclamation mark. The dot had been craved in quite deep and underneath all the writing was a huge line. It said in all: RESPECT! 

I couldn't believe someone would do this. Suddenly the door opened again, this time I moved protectively in front of jack. No way where they hurting him anymore, not while I was here.

"We are here for you blondie" Jacks father chuckled. Grabbing my arm, he pulled me from then room. It all happened to fast for me to react. Before I knew it I was in the middle of the dojo, standing on the mat.

"My names Kim!" I yelled trying to get lose.

"Kimberly. How nice to meet you." a guy I didn't recognized smiled. This must be the Sensei lee that jack keeps going on about.

"What do you want with us?" I asked stepping out of Jack's dads grip. I stumbled and fell to my knees in front of the Sensei.

"You are going to leave this dojo, and forget what you have seen." He said casually.

"Like Hell..." Jack's dad slapped me around the face cutting my sentence short.

"Jackson. There was no need." The Sensei sighed. That is when it hit me. That's why Jack hates to be called by his first name. He had been named after his father, who he obviously disliked.

"Where were we..." The sensei looked to the ceiling and then back to me. "Ah! You're going leave and not come back."

"I'm not leaving without Jack." I stated folding my arms.

"Yes you are." He grinned. "If you carry on then we will just have to drag Jack back out here... You have no respect either, so maybe craving it into him again will teach you. If not how about carving it into you..."

"Leave Jack out of this!"

"Jack has everything to do with this dear." He sighed looking frustrated. "Now you leave or else." I know I can't reason with this guy. If I left I'd be leaving Jack with these monsters, but if I stayed he'd be hurt because of me. So I made the hardest decision in my life... I walked out of the dojo.

"I'm sorry Jack." I muttered to myself as the door closed behind me.

***Sensei Lee pov***

"Finally. Bring Jack out here." I asked waving Jackson away. I need to keep testing Jack's abilities, he is my weapon, and soon will do as I ask. For now I had to keep pushing him.

Something popped into my head, a good idea I believe. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialled Ty's number.

"Sir!" He answered sounding slightly scared. He really irritated me at first, with his childish ways. After a few days he soon straightened out.

"Get in touch with that guy..." I paused to recall his name. "Rudy. Tell him that the Black Dragons would like to have a small sparing match on Saturday."

"Yes... sir!"

"No onlookers just the sensei's and the students needed. It will be held at... their dojo for a change." I smiled evilly to myself. This is really going to test Jack's will power, it was prefect! "Tell him it will happen at about 11 am."

"Right away sir." With his answer I hung the phone up. Jackson came back in dragging Jack with him.

"He is still out of it." Jackson mumbled throwing the boy to the floor. I sighed in frustration, maybe the craving along with the kicks where a little too much for him.

"Take him to his house, and make sure he stays there." I ordered.

"Of course..." Jackson muttered grabbing a hold of Jack once more.

Soon I would have the best karate student around, to do my bidding. But First I needed to sort this sparring match out. The looser for a Sensei, Rudy, is going to be in for a big surprise at how I plan to work this. I never said it would be student's vs student's...

***Jack's POV***

A cold chill swept across my body making me shift uncomfortably in my sleep. As I moved a pain spread across my chest making me awake suddenly. I groaned and looked around at my surroundings. I was relieved to see my bedroom, but something stone cold was attached to my wrist. I looked over at the thing restraining me to the bed. I growled when I saw the handcuffs. The door to my room opened and _he _walked in.

"Hello Son." My father chuckled sitting on the edge of my bed. I pulled myself as far away from him as I could. I then noticed I was shirtless, blood still was dripping from my new flesh tattoo, so much for wearing no top in summer.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"He speaks!" He grinned, I intensified my glare. "I'm just babysitting you..."

"What is with the bloody handcuffs?" I growled moving my hand about, so he could see them more clearly.

"Couldn't be bothered to keep watching you, so I placed them on instead." He shrugged.

"Unlock them and get OUT!" I yelled. He sat up suddenly making me jump. He then walked over to me and pulled out a knife. Seriously what's with these guys and their weapons? Why not just use their karate?!

"Watch your tone with me!" He snapped putting the blade to my throat. "I have orders to watch you... nothing more!"

"Hmm..." I mumbled

"Now I'll be back in later. Shut up and SLEEP!" He shouted pushing me backwards so I was now laying down again. He then walked from the room.

******_*****_ _D_a_r_k _D_r_a_g_o_n** *****

"JACK!" The sound of my father's voice made me jump awake. He was standing at my beside along with Sensei Lee. Finally he had shown himself. I have been stuck in here for a few days now. It was almost the weekend, I think... The pain in my side had begun to subside, but it still ached to move.

"Where's Kim?" I asked.

"Back at her dojo... But that's not what I'm here to talk about." He smirked "We are having a sparing match against your old dojo. I expect you to attend practice today and to fight with them tomorrow." I went to protest but the look in his eye told me not to, so I simply nodded.

Finally my wrist was freed. I rubbed my throbbing red wrist and shot a glare to my father, who shrugged it off and left.

"Come along then." Sensei warned walking from my room. I followed him after grabbing my Gi.

Practice wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Training against the dummy's and having a few sparing matches. Something was telling me not to go to the sparing match, but it didn't seem as if I had a choice.

******_*****_ _D_a_r_k _D_r_a_g_o_n** _*********_

I walked into the bobby Wasabi dojo with Sensei Lee, Ty and a few other black dragons. Carson and Frank included. It read dead 11 am on the dojo clock and I had been literally dragged here. It was nice to see that the dojo hasn't really changed much though. Rudy and the others kept giving me pissed, worried and concerned glances. I only hoped Kim hadn't told them everything. I tried my hardest not to make eye contact with her. Thankfully my father hadn't come along on this trip, so unless Kim had said something, Layla didn't know about him.

"Hello and welcome to my dojo." Rudy smiled politely taking Lee's outstretched hand. His welcome had dragged me out of my thoughts.

"There has been a change of plan.." Lee smirked finishing the handshake. Rudy wasn't the only one who was confused, we all where. It made me nervous to think what he was planning.

"What do you mean by that?" Rudy asked stepping in front of the warriors protectively.

"Your student's are going to fight against..." Lee started but Rudy interrupted. I think I held my breath when he did that. Lee hates to be ignored or interrupted, I should know that...

"Your student's I know." Rudy sighed rolling his eyes.

"NO!" Lee yelled making Rudy, the warriors and Frank jump. After calming himself he continued. "Your student's are going to fight against Jack. And Jack alone!"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"I'm not going to fight..." I was cut off with the feel of his blade on my back.

"Yes you are.." He warned. When I didn't move he pushed the blade closer until it was beginning to go into my flesh. My eyes flickered around and thankfully no one knew what was happening right now. The normal fear I would show was replaced by my anger. I couldn't believe he was doing this. He kept pushing it in further and it was really starting to sting. Plus he was really beginning to piss me off. I wasn't some weakling, and I wasn't a push over. It was time I stood up for myself.

"No I won't." I glared. I saw Kim's face drop. I turned to face him. So the blade finally was out of the small wound. His glare terrified me but I ignored it.

I then did something I never thought I would. I grabbed his wrist containing the blade and flipped him!

* * *

**End of Chapter.  
****I'll update asap.  
****Please review**

**~Charlie xXx**

**-Still working on new name for boy ^^" he will hopefully appear in next chappie. So you have until then to add the name you desire. **


	8. Chpt 8 - Sparing with Wasabi's

******Thanks again for all the reviews :'D  
Boy name winner is... Drew :) Hopefully be appearing soon :P  
**

**Disclaimer********: **_"Hey there, erm... my name is Drew, I'm a little bit new here but they are all a little busy at the moment to do this disclaimer. so suck it up, you have me. So Charlie -I think that's her name- doesn't own this only Layla brewer and well me... apart from my name, which is just strange. Why the hell is she spending her time writing -"** I'll take it from here thanks!** *laughs* **go away Drew! seriously I leave the laptop alone for two seconds and its vandalized. -.- Well yeah I own only Lay and the idea of Drew... he's name isn't mine :P**_

_**Previously on Dark Dragon: **After being taken to the Black Dragon dojo, Kim found out the whole truth. Even though she didn't get injured she felt as if her heart had been craved from her chest, as the cries of agony increased from Jack. After about 10 calls of pain it all went quiet. Kim was then given a choice. Stay and put Jack in more danger or walk away and spare his life. Making the hardest decision of the life so far, she walked. Jack found that he was still bound to the dragons with no means of escape. He had no choice but to go to a sparing match against his old friends. When he'd arrived, he found out that Sensei Lee had planned something different, to what had been said. Jack would fight them alone. Refusing had done Jack no good. Realising his position Jack finally took a stand.  
"I then did something I never thought I would. I grabbed his wrist containing the blade and flipped him!"_

_**-can I take this moment to say- A huge thank you for all the reviews :') I never ever thought this story would beat reviews for the completed Lover's bait! SO thanks sooo much :3 So as a thank you I have updated :D  
**_**Now here's the next chapter... enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter Eight ~ Sparing with Wasabi's**

***Jack's POV***

Incredibly while still in mid air, lee manages to flip and land on his feet. Using his hand that is still in my grip he pulls me towards him. With all his strength lee pulled me so we where face to face. With a quick glare he dragged me from dojo outside and around the corner. Once out of sight he slammed me into the wall, knocking the wind of me.

"You want to fight me that's fine! But never EVER try to embarrass me like that again! Do I make myself CLEAR?!" He spat

"Crystal..." I smirked. He pinned me against the wall harder.

"Don't you DARE push me boy! I could take you out just like that." He clicked his finger "Now get back in there and do as your TOLD!"

"I'm not fighting them." I glared trying to struggle from his death grip.

"I don't care Jackson. If you don't fight then you'll just be beaten to a bloody blop... That doesn't bother me in the slightest!" Sensei Lee yelled throwing me to the floor. "Just get back in there!" I got to my feet and started to walk away. I have had enough of people treating me like their weapon, their tool. I'm Jack Brewer, Local cocky skilled marital artist. Not a push over, a weakling or a weapon! I carried on walking but he caught my t-shirt and pulled me backwards again. I landed hard on the floor. Seriously this guy needs mental help!

"Fine. You don't want to go back that's ok with me." He smirked. I gave him a confused look. First we wants me to fight but now... I'm so lost...

"Huh..." Is all I can manage to say.

"If you won't fight... then I will!" He grinned at my expression, which I think resembled shock, concern and/or fear! "And I won't hold back!"

"No!" I shouted getting to my feet. "I'll..."

"Good lad. Now get!" Before I could finish he had already pushed me back into the dojo. I flew through the front entrance and almost landed face first, but I quickly did a front flip and landed gracefully on my feet. I realised no one had moved since we left, probably all still in shock, whether from my awesome entrance just now, from the earlier scuffle with Lee or maybe both.

"RIGHT!" Lee shouted excitement high in his voice. "Three lads vs Jack first." Jerry, Milton and Eddie looked at me with blank expressions on their face. I stepped forward away from hearing distance of the Black dragons, and took up my fighting stance.

"Fight me... Please!" I whispered "I'll go easy, I promise." That was all Jerry needed, he charged me and started to throw attacks. I was stunned at first at how much he had improved, seemed like I didn't really have to take it as easy on him, but I did. I moved out of the reach of a wide punch and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards me, I spun around and flipped him. Thankfully taking the message he stayed down.

Next Eddie came at me, throwing kicks and punches, he was good but he went down quite quickly. Lastly Milton charged, he charged so stupidly that he left himself wide open. I simply waited on the spot and then flipped him too.

"Match over!" Rudy declared giving me a _What are you doing _look. I shrugged him off. _Be thankful I'm taking it easy Rudy. _I thought.

I still didn't get Sensei Lee's game. Fighting against some different people wasn't exactly helping. He must have something else planned, but what?!

"Next round. Layla and Kimber-" Sensei Lee started

"It's Just Kim!" Kim sighed.

"Watch it girl... Kim and Layla vs Jack." Lee gave me a nudge forward and stepped off the mat. Lay walked onto the mat, but Kim hesitated.

"Come on!" I mouthed. Layla walked over and pulled her on.

"We need to do this." I heard her hiss. Layla then turned to me and nodded. Before I knew it she had charged me. I knew that these two would be the most trouble, they would truly test my abilities. At first I was thankful that Kim had stayed back, but when she too joined the fight with Layla... I was in trouble! They had unbelievable strength between them and their teamwork was incredible. I don't think I can beat them. I still didn't want to hurt them, so I had just been blocking, but that was getting me no where.

"Come on Jackson!" The sound of my father made me freeze to the spot. What was he doing in here. I then realised I was wide open for a...

"Crap!" I groaned as one of Kim's attacks hit my chest. I stumbled backwards clutching it. Kim stopped attacking and looked at me with a horrified expression.

"What are you doing?" I huffed. "Finish me off, don't just stand there!" She still didn't move.

"I.. I can't..." She stepped backwards and eventually walked off the mat. Leaving me and Layla squaring off. I nodded to her and got back into a fighting stance.

"Do it." I mouthed. She nodded and ran towards me. _  
_

"Don't hold back Bro!" She called. I chuckled a little and caught her punch.

"You probablllllie..." I called as she flipped me. How the hell... what just happened. I looked up to the ceiling. She had flipped me, I had been defeated by my own sister. That's when a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me to my feet.

"How disgraceful!" Lee shouted. "You're a disgrace Brewer. Wait until we get back to.."

"I'm not going with you!" I glared pushing him off me. My eyes quickly scanned the room, but I saw no sign of my father. Had I imaged his voice? I looked back to my fuming Uncle.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled throwing a punch, which I caught! Before I could say or do anything else he kicked me backwards and I crashed into the dojo wall. The same wall I smashed throw on my first day. I fell to my knees, trying to look through the black spots that had started to cloud my vision. I finally managed to locate Sensei Lee again, he was coming towards me once more. I struggled to my feet, but I felt too dizzy, as soon as I could stand, I was down again. I looked down to my hands and saw that I was shaking violently. I was going to pass out, but why now, of all the times did I have to pass out?

"Jackson Brewer you wanted a fight, you got one!" He smirked closing the gap between us. I had no chance of beating him, I was too weak. I couldn't win, I never could of.

"That is enough. Back off from my student!" Rudy yelled stepping in front of me.

"R..R..rudy.. d... don..." I fell back and soon was taken into the deep darkness...

***Rudy's POV* **

I was very annoyed at Jack for ditching us, but after what Kim had told us I still loved him like a son. Watching him fight against the warriors was killing me. I knew that he was going easy, but in doing so, he was making the Sensei more and more angry. After what we had seen earlier, making this guy angry wasn't the best thing to do.

Finally the fighting had ended. I let a chuckle escape my lips while Jack examined the ceiling from the mat. His best move and line had been turned against him. Who would of thought? I high-fived Layla as she came back over to our side of the mat. While I talked to them, Eddie, Jerry and Milton got up and joined us.

I had been too busy chatting to them that somehow I hadn't heard the commotion happening in front of us. I looked over in time to see Jack hit the wall. My mouth dropped open as I looked around for the culprit. I couldn't believe my eyes as the Sensei walked over to him. Jack struggled to stand, and along with that I could tell he was fighting just to say awake. I had to do something. I swear I had heard him saying something about not going back with them. It made me proud to think that even in this position Jack still had the will power to stand up for himself. Right now though he was defenceless and yet the Sensei was still going towards him again. Sensei Lee had a look in his eyes that scared even me. He seemed ready to kill, which is something that I would never let happen.

"Jackson Brewer you wanted a fight, you got one!" Sensei Lee smirked closing the gap between them. Before I knew what was happening I had stepped into the path of the manic.

"That is enough. Back off from _my_ student!" I yelled getting into a fighting stance.

"R..R..rudy.. d... don..." I looked over my shoulder and watched Jack slip into an unconscious state. _Great, now I'm fighting them alone _I thought.

"Stay out of this pips squeak!" Lee chuckled pushing me aside like I was nothing. He went to Jack picking him up his arm, he then started to drag him to his feet. I sent a spinning back kick to the Sensei and the impact of my kick sent him backwards, in turn causing him to lose his grip on Jack. Who fell to the floor again, this time Kim and Layla ran to him and pulled him out of harms way. I moved myself in front of my students, no way where they going to hurt them! Sensei Lee regained his footing and came towards us.

"Back off." I warned. "If you want him, you will have to go through me!"

"And me." Layla glared stepping beside me.

"And me!" The other warriors shouted together, taking up position beside me and Layla. The only warriors who remained behind us were Jack and Kim.

"Jack... wake up... Jack." I heard her whispering to him softly. Not the best idea, to wake him up. He would want to try and help, which I didn't want him to. It was about time that I showed I wasn't a childish person. I never have gotten into a very serious fight before, but now I had the chance to prove why I'm a third degree black belt. The Sensei laughed and the other black dragons joined him. I clutched my fists tighter and stepped forward.

"Either fight us, or leave!" I declared pointing to the door.

"Tell you what, we shall go, but mark my words Galepsi. I'll be back for him!" Lee shouted nodding his head towards Jack. Thankfully though they all left the dojo. Once they where completely out of sight I locked the dojo door and went to Jack's side.

"How is he doing?" I asked.

"He seems ok, probably just a concussion." Layla stated. I sighed with relief. Hopefully he will come around soon and we can sort this mess out.

"Give me a hand with him, I'm going to lay him on the couch in my office." Jerry nodded and helped me move him. Gently we placed him down, he stirred a little but soon was asleep again.

"Come on... get back to practice, we shall know when he is awake." I smiled ushering them from the room.

***Jack's Pov***

_I looked around and saw the man that always haunts my dreams before me. My baby brother was clutched in my arms. It was almost as if this was real and happening again. I was at the road side looking at the monster as he came closer to us.  
__"Stay away" I glared. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, as he took a step closer. There was only two steps between us now. My father closed the gap between us and went to grab my arm. I freaked and stepped backwards, causing me and Sam to fall off the curb and into the road. I landed on my back, my head crashing to the floor. A huge headache exploded and my vision blurred slightly. I then realised that Sam had fallen from my grip and was just behind my head. He looked down at my face and giggled. Seemed with the bang to the floor he had woken up. I then heard the car breaks, I shot into action, as the car came closer. With all my strength I pushed Sam backwards. The car then smashed into my side, crushing my leg. When it finally rolling off me, I cried out in agony. Trying to ignore the excruciating pain I looked around for Sam. I found him on the other side of the vehicle... not moving... not crying and some red stuff was coming out of his head..._

"NO! SAM!" I yelled sitting bolt upright.

"Jack calm down! Your ok your in the dojo." Kim's voice spoke but I didn't register anything she said. I was too rapped up in my thoughts. Finally everything made sense to me. Why my father hates me and why Sam died. I had pushed him, too far, too hard. He'd hit his head because of me. He died because of me. I killed Sammy! Suddenly Darkness engulfed me once again, not from the pain but from the shock of me being the murderer, the cause of my brother's death. All these years I had blamed my father, when it was me along...

* * *

**End of Chapter.  
Please Review!  
****~Charlie xXx**


	9. Chpt 9 - Hidden truth

**Disclaimer****: So *looks around* I own only **_"LAYLA AND DREW!"_ **Really... now all of you are.. pfft. Well yeah what they said etc I don't own Drew's Name ;) **_"Phil's On Charlie!"_ **Hey I never agreed to that, Jerry come here! **_"Argh, Bro save me!" *pushes Jack in front."_ *******looks at Jack* ****Erm... on second thought, Phil's on ME :D **_"Yah!"_ **Phew ;-; too close...**

**Previously**** on Dark Dragon: **_Jack tried his hardest to wiggle his way out of fighting the warriors. He failed to win against Lee's persuasive ways. So feeling as if he has no choice he agrees to fight them, but in doing so he will take things easy on them. Taking Jerry, Eddie and Milton down had been childes play for the second degree black belt. When it came down to fighting his sister and ex-girlfriend he was meet with a challenge, not wanting to hurt them he had just been blocking all the attacks until, the sound of his father's voice distracting him. The girls won and Jack lost the battle. Sensei Lee was not impressed in the slightest, throwing Jack into the wall he wanted to teach Jack a lesson, then and there. Rudy stepped in saying the only way that Lee was going to fight Jack was to go through him. When all of the other warriors stood up to fight, Sensei Lee decided to call it a day. But he didn't leave before saying that Jack would be his once again.  
Finally waking up after the bast from the wall Jack's old memory had triggered something. It wasn't his father or the car that had ended his brother's life... It was him...!_

**Thanks so much for all your review :') Enjoy...**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Nine ~ Hidden truth **

"NO! SAM!" Jack yelled sitting bolt upright. Sweat dripped from his forehead onto his t-shirt, as he quickly scanned the room.

He's loud outburst had startled me. I had been sitting in Rudy's chair watching him for the last few minutes. Hoping, praying that he would wake soon. I didn't expect him to sit up so fast with those injuries and I defiantly wasn't expecting him to shout out such a random name. Had he been having a nightmare or something? No, this was different. I walked over and keeled beside the couch, so we where basically eye level.

"Jack calm down! Your ok your in the dojo." I reassured. But he didn't reply, he didn't calm down. He seemed to become more and more distressed. He was looking at me, but it was more like he was looking through me. He was so lost in his thoughts. "Jack..." I tried again. His mouthed dropped open and his eyes went wide from, shock, surprise, fear... I couldn't quite tell. I reached out and was about to touch his shoulder, when he fell back down. My eyes darted to his face, to see that he was out of it, again!

"What's going on in here?" Rudy demand to know, as he stood in the doorway. As soon as he saw my confused, concerned face he rushed to my side, slamming the door shut behind him. "What happened?"

"I... I don't know. One minute he was asleep, next he was screaming a name out, then he just collapsed again.." Tears started to form in my eyes, as it all appeared I still couldn't help him. I pushed the tears back, as this wasn't the time to show how weak I truly am. The whole time I spoke my eyes never left Jack's face, I was wishing that he would wake up again.

"Name? What Name?" Rudy asked sounding utterly confused, he wasn't the only one.

"Sam. He shouted out 'No Sam'." I said finally peeling my eyes from Jack, to look to Rudy. "I have never heard him mention it before."

"Me either... Probably Just a nightmare!" Rudy sighed shrugging it off, as if it was nothing.

"That's what I thought, until I saw his face." Rudy looked at me confused once more. It felt like I was talking with Jerry... "He looked terrified. Also he was concentrating on something, and it looked as if the more he thought about it, the more he worked things out. Then he suddenly looked all different types of emotions at once, and blacked out again."

"Hmm... It is strange. You think Layla would...-" Rudy asked getting to his feet. Which is strange, because I didn't even realise he was kneeling next to me.

"No!" I blurred out cutting him off. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to me. "leave Layla out of this please."

"Why?" He asked folding his arms.

"Just trust me, she doesn't need to know any more than she already does." I begged him to listen, I can't let Jack down any more than I really have..

"Ok.." Rudy sighed putting his hands up in defeated. "I'm going to continue watching their practice. Call me if he wakes please."

"Ok I will" I smiled turning back to Jack.

**-Flashback-**

"Do you still love me?" I asked as my eyes swelled with a tears. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Of course I do..." I didn't let him finish, as I put my lips to his. He deepened the kiss and I pulled myself closer. The sparks flew and I became lost. My body pushed against his chest making him groan. I realised it wasn't a groan from the pleasure but from pain. I pulled away and looked him over.

"Sorry!" I squeaked making him chuckle.

"What do we have here!" A voice called. I knew something wasn't right about this guy, as Jack protectively pulled me behind him.

"Kim..." He hissed.

"Yeah" I whispered back, knowing that what ever he wanted to ask wasn't for the ears of the guy in front.

"Please don't tell Layla anything. Its so very important she doesn't know anything more, especially that the man standing in front of us is our father. Please promise me, that no matter what happens here, that you will tell her nothing!" I could hear his peas in his voice.

"Father.." I whispered in alarm, causing him to nod. Hadn't he died?! "Ok Jack. I promise!"

**-End of Flashback-**

"I promise" I whispered aloud. I had hoped he would awake at the sound of my voice, but to my disappointed, he didn't. I sighed rather loudly and sat back down into Rudy's chair. This is going to be a long day...

******_*****_ _D_a_r_k _D_r_a_g_o_n** *****

"Kim wake up!" Rudy shouted. He made me jump out of my seat in fright. I fell to the floor and gave my Sensei my best glare, making him shift uncomfortably.

"What Rudy?" I asked getting to my feet.

"Where's Jack..?" He asked. My eyes snapped to where Jack HAD been sleeping.

"I don't know!" I cried as I realised while I had been asleep he must of walked out, or worse he had been taken.

"You where meant to be watching him!" Rudy sighed sitting on the couch.

"Well where were you?" I asked "He had to of walked past you guys while you where training!"

"It's after training hours. I just popped over to phil's to pick up tootsie... -" I gave him a _what the hell?! _look. "-I'm babysitting... oh stop changing the subject will you!"

"Well he's not here!" I said throwing my arms out in a _see _gesture.

"We better go and look for him." Rudy suggested.

"You don't think that they took..." My legs turned to jelly just at the thought of it.

"Kim!" Rudy shouted grabbing a hold of me. "We will find him ok. I'm sure he's fine. Come on lets go." I nodded and followed him out of the dojo. But where do we start looking?! The black Dragon dojo? His house...?! I really don't know.

_'Jack where ever you are... Please be ok!' _

***Jack's POV***_  
_

I wondered around the mall, heading anywhere... nowhere... My mind still on Sam, my brother I killed...

"Jack! Jack where are you?" I could hear that Rudy and Kim where getting closer but I really wasn't in any mood to talk. They where literally around the corner now, so I darted inside the nearest open door... Which just so happened to be... the Black Dragon dojo.

"Crap" I muttered as Sensei Lee grinned in delight at my return. I turned on my heels and ran out of the building straight into a someone. I crashed to the floor taking them with me.

"Watch where your going!" I snapped getting slowly to my feet. My side screamed but I ignored it, I have had enough of being hurt, of being beaten...

"Sorry Dude, but you ran into me!" The boy snapped back. He actually surprised me with the tone. I looked him in the eye and couldn't believe who I had hit. As soon as he noticed that it was me he jumped back.

"Jack... I'm Sorry.. I'll erm... watch it next time...!" I held my hand up to stop his blabbering. He seemed to ready himself for a punch. Which made me laugh.

"Seriously dude, you thought..." I laughed harder. Have I really got such a reputation that everyone thinks I'd kill them if they even touched me?

After I calmed my self down enough to talk, I continued.

"Sorry, Just having a bad day." I smirked.

"Oh.." was all he could say.

"I'm sorry I bashed into you. See you around..." I paused to recall his name, but I don't know it.

"Drew, my names Drew Lee." He smiled holding his hand out, which I took. He had a strong grip, a good one.

"Well I'm Jack, Jack Brewer, but you know that." I joked, making him chuckle.

"You're not how they make you out to be." He said breaking the handshake. "I have to go. But it was nice to officially meet you."

"Same here Drew.." I waved him off but then I realised his last name. He, he couldn't be...!

"Ah Jackson!" Sensei Lee said grabbing my shoulder he started to pull me back into the dojo. I pulled out of his grasp and got into a fighting stance.

"I'm going nowhere with you!" I glared. He sighed and pointed to me, making Carson and Frank to come towards me. I smirked as they attempted to surround me. "You'll need more than these losers to ta-" At me calling them losers Frank charged along with Carson.

"Ow!" Frank moaned from the floor. Charging someone you have to be ready for anything. I wasn't exactly going to let him punch me, was I?! So I grabbed his arm and flipped him, leaving him on the floor now complaining. Carson was obviously more of a fight, but after a few moments he too was down. That is when Sensei Lee got the hint, as he sent mostly all the students my way. I had most of the ones who weren't black belts down in seconds, three where black belts they where a little challenge, but again they went down.

I was expecting Sensei Lee to approach me next, but he waved his hand my way again. My father appeared around the corner and stood before me, with a huge grin on his face.

"I've been waiting a long time for this!" He beamed. "My revenge.."

"For Sam. I know." I cut in. He stopped moving towards me and looked confused.

"Wait, what are you on about?!"

"I pushed him, he died because of me."

"Died? What?" He asked looking utterly confused. Had he blanked it all out?

"Sam, he's dead. And its my fault." My father started to laugh along with Sensei Lee.

"Sam's not dead...-"

"WHAT! YES HE IS!" I yelled taking a step forward.

"Nope." He chuckled. I grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him close.

"Where's my brother!" I asked

"How about you re-join the dojo, and we will tell you." Sensei Lee grinned.

"No, I won't." I shouted to Lee. I turned my attention back to my father. "Where is he?!"

"He's here in Seaford. Too bad you won't be able to see him again." I gave him a _What's that meant to mean _look. Which he answered straight away kicking me hard in my side. I let go of his t-shirt and fell to the floor, holding my chest.

"Where is he!" I said between gasps. A kick broke though my defence. I groaned but kept my eyes locked on my father.

"Come on Jackie give up." He sighed

"No, where is he -" Another kick broke though. I got to my feet and launched at him, no longer caring about anything. I sent attacks his way and most of them hit their target. Why had I been so scared of him? He's no match for me. Finally all my training had paid off, I had taken him down, I had beaten him!

"You and Me!" I demanded pointing to Sensei Lee. His grin widened at my cockiness.

"So be it. Enter the dojo, and we shall have our little bout." I knew his game, I could see a student waiting to jump me as soon as I walk in. So I shook my head.

"Nope. You and me out here." I smirked.

"Have it your way Brewer." He came outside and walked towards me. "I'm no push over like your father, and I will show NO mercy!"

"Works for me." I chuckled getting myself ready for any attack he wished to throw.

"Well come on then." He sighed standing in front of me. "I haven't got all day." Without hesitation I charged him. If they won't tell me where Sam was, I would make them tell me! I threw endless attacks at him, but all of them failed. He was too good. I knew I would have trouble fighting him, but needed to know where my brother was, so I wasn't giving up... even if it killed me.

I lost track of the time and I don't know how long I had been fighting with him. This whole time he has just blocked my moves, he hasn't even landed a finger on me yet. Was he just toying with me?! I knew I couldn't keep this up much longer, I was beginning to become tried.

"JACK!" Kim called in alarm. I turned my head to her, which was the worst mistake ever. I felt it dig into my side as Sensei Lee came towards me.

"If I can't have you, then no one will." He dig it in a little further. "Oh and you have met your brother already, twice. He's new in town, shame your not going to be around to make him welcome any-" He was thrown backwards by a kick. Trouble was whoever did it hadn't realised the blade sticking in me. As Sensei Lee went backwards the blade was ripped from my flesh. It hurt but looks like Sensei Lee didn't have a chance to finish off the job. Rudy appeared in front of me, holding his arms out. Sensei Lee regained his feet and came towards me once more.

"BACK OFF!" Rudy growled. "You want Jack, you have to got through me!"

"With pleasure." Lee smiled. While they where busy in combat, I slid to my knees.

"Jack!" Kim cried out coming to my side. "Are you.." She stopped upon seeing the blood.

"I'm fine." Which was mostly the truth. The cut looked worse than it was.

The sound of someone hitting the ground drew our attention back to the fight. I couldn't believe my eyes at what I saw though...

"Now stay away from my students!" Rudy glared walking back to us, leaving Sensei Lee on the floor, yup he had beaten him. I don't know how but Rudy had proven why he should be our Sensei.

"This isn't over!" Lee huffed. I steadily got to my feet and walked over to him.

"Where's my brother?"

"You should be able to recognize him. You where talking to him not ten minutes ago." Lee sighed rolling his eyes. That's when it dawned on me. Why the eyes and hair colour where alike, the firm grip and the last name. He had been near me all along and I never realised. They may of changed his name but you can't change a person's features. Drew was Sam, my brother?! Man does my head hurt. So many things have happened in last year along, now my brother's back. Will he remember me? Plus I have the black belt tournament to compete in next month. Things just keep piling up on me. At least now I may be about to start putting things right.

"Rudy, can I rejoin the dojo." I asked

"Of course Jack. Thought you'd never ask." Rudy chuckled heading back to his dojo. Sensei Lee and the other black dragons got to their feet and entered their own dojo. Thankfully leaving us alone, for now anyway.

"Its nice to have you back Jack. We missed you." Kim blushed looking to her feet. I walked over and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Missed you guys too, especially you. Will you please be my girlfriend again?" I think even I turned red.

"Yah!" She giggled throwing herself into my arms. Well phase one and two compete, now just have to get my friends back, then the Sammy issue. Oh and my side, it's really starting to sting now, so maybe hospital as well.

* * *

**End of chapter **

**Please Review **

**I'll update asap **

**~thanks for R&R in' **

**~Charlie xXx**


	10. Chpt 10 -Jack is Back!

**Disclaimer****: I own only Layla and the idea of Drew! Bam! I did it ^.^ They are too busy with training :P **_"I'm not..."_ **Like I said... way to busy! **_"Whatever I'm going to get a smoothie..."_ **Ok Eddie! :) I'll join ya x**

**Previously on Dark Dragon: **_Thinking that his brother's death was all his fault Jack did a runner, leaving Kim worried about his whereabouts. In a attempt to ditch Kim and Rudy, Jack ran into a open doorway, which happened to be the black dragons. In a desperate getaway Jack ran into Drew Lee. After a misunderstanding, Jack said his sorry and then goodbye. When he was gone his last name hit Jack, was he Sensei Lee's son? Suddenly Jack was brought into a fight against the Dragon's, beating down all the students and even his father, Sensei Lee decided to get rid of Jack himself. Rudy came to Jacks rescue at the right moment, he defeated Sensei Lee to very ones amazement and helped Jack up. Feeling the need to finish the score later, Sensei Lee and the dragons left. With Jack back on the warriors side, he went towards his old dojo to make amends things with his friends. But did he believe what Sensei Lee and his father had said? That he's brother was alive and non other than Drew himself? That would have to come later though. First friends, second Black belt tournament, then Sammy! _

* * *

**Chapter Ten ~ Jack is Back!**

***Jack's pov***

"Jack you want to..." Kim started. I knew exactly what she was going to ask though, so I cut her off.

"I'll be ok, I just want to sort things out with the guys first. I'll sort the cut out later." I smile, which makes her seem to calm down a little. I open the door to the dojo and stand aside for her to enter.

"Ok Jack... Awe such a gentlemen. " She giggles walking inside. I step into the doorway and freeze. "What is it Jack?" She asks looking concerned and scared at my actions. Her eyes keep glancing at the small drops of blood on my t-shirt.

"I just hope they will let me come back... but after everything I did..." I sigh and move back a step. I can't do this. I betrayed them... there's no way...

"Jack I'm sure they will!" Kim smiled taking my hand, she pulled me inside. Jerry ran over and pulled me into a bro hug, then we did our handshake.

"What'd do Jack!" He grinned stepping back to give me time to breath again. Milton and Eddie stood beside him with huge grins on their faces too.

"Guy's I'm..." Milton holds his hand up to stop me.

"Look Jack, we shouldn't of ever doubted you. We are the ones who are sorry." Milton smiled. I really have some awesome friends, even after everything they are still treating me the same. "So please can you rejoin the dojo so that we can make it up to you...?"

"Of course I will. In fact I have already rejoined." I grin. I get a few high-fives from them.

"Swag, yo!" Jerry calls making me chuckle.

"But I'm sorry too guys..." Again Milton stops me.

"Kim explained everything.." I look to Kim.

"Not everything." She hisses, I nod at her and turn back to the warriors. They seem interested in what Kim had said, but they say nothing.

"Well I still didn't have to be so much of a jerk!"

"Forget that!" Eddie groans "I'm hungry. Lets get to Phil's already. Coming Jack...?"

"Sure I'm buying!" I smirk. They all cheer and run around me to the door. A girl appears from behind where Jerry was standing. I stop in my tracks and head towards her. "I'll meet you there guys." They nod and leave.

"Hi." Layla mutters.

"Lay, when do I begin? I'm so sorry that..." She interrupts me with a hug. Which for her is very unusual. She pulls me into a tight hug which I return. Once our sibling moment is over, we pull back.

"Don't be. Kim told me about them holding us against you. I should of seen it earlier. So I'm sorry."

"Look there's something I have to..." I stop myself. I can't tell her, I can't risk everything flooding back to her. I can't deal with the questions yet.

"What?" she asks clearly intrigued.

"Argh... its nothing." I sigh. I couldn't find the words. I can't tell her now, but soon I will!

"O.k." She giggles. "Come on we better get to Phil's, before they order the whole menu."

"Crap. Forgot I was paying." She laughs and follows me over to Phil's. Just like old times again, they way I love it.

******_*****_ _D_a_r_k _D_r_a_g_o_n** *****

"Finally I can become a black belt yo!" Jerry cheered causing all of us to roll our eyes.

"Dude, you have to actually be one to compete." I state making his smile fall. Its true that he has improved but you have to be an actual black belt to compete in the upcoming tournament. Only a few weeks have pasted by, but it feels as if I never left my friends side. They accepted me back without any hassle. Plus my injuries have almost completely healed -not that they hurt anyway-. The only thing that remind was the **Respect! **on my chest. So no topless swimming any time soon. I have been training non-stop along with Layla, Kim and Jerry. Milton and Eddie on the other hand, have been training, but not as much as we have been. It wasn't long until the 'Black Belt tournament'. I was super excited about it, mainly because I was back having fun with my friends and that I may of overheard the fact, that Carson and Frank where entered. I really wanted the pleasure of beating them again. Carson more than Frank of course...

"Kim aim a little lower with the kick." I say snapping my mind out of my thoughts, as she got herself ready to attack the dummy I was holding again. She nodded her head and attacked. But she did something I'd done to Rudy before, she kicked low, way to low. Pain erupted in an area not mean to be hit.

"Too low!" I shouted in a high pitched voice falling to the floor. I grabbed a hold of myself and took deep breaths. _Fudge_ that hurt!

Once the pain finally subsided I got to my feet. Layla and Jerry where cracking up, while Kim looked horrified at what she had done.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked.

"Its all right." I smirked "Just aim a little higher next time. But a good solid Kick. Now again."

"Seriously." She looks even more horrified making me laugh. "I'll do it again just to shut you up brewer." She snaps.

"Sorry." I stop my laughing and try to look serious "Again." She kicks the dummy again, I will admit I closed my eyes ready for the impact, but she kicked the dummy this time.

"Nice one there Kim!" Rudy grinned running over.

"Thanks." She smirks heading over to the lockers. I roll my eyes and place the dummy down.

"Now Jack." Rudy starts. "I'd like to see your fighting skills. I'm interested in seeing how much you have improved."

"Yeah?" A cocky grin appears on my face.

"So you will be sparing against me." He ushers me towards the middle of the mat. Is he being serious?!

"Whoa Rudy!" I gasp.

"Come on Jack. I'm your Sensei. I can handle it." He chuckles. He is right there. I nod and get into a fighting stance. Layla comes over and steps in between us. She then jumps back and shouts 'Begin'.

I charge towards my Sensei throwing a few Kicks and punches. He blocks and doges them, surprisingly fast. I throw another punch and he catches it. My mouth drops as he attempts to flip me. In mid-air I do a quick twist and land back on my feet. Who would of thought he was this strong?

"Well come on Jack." He sighs. "Don't hold back. This is boring!" There's the childish Rudy we know and love. This new Rudy was actually quite scary. I realise that I can't hold back here, so I go at him full force. This time Rudy also attacks causing me to stumble on one of his kicks, taking the opportunity he swipes my feet and sends a punch towards my stomach. I know I can't block it so I await the pain...

"Not bad Jack!" He grins holding his hand out for me to get to my feet. I forgot that this isn't the black dragons, when your down your out, not prey. I chuckle and host myself to my feet.

"Thanks!" I say patting myself off. I look to my fellow warriors who's mouths are open, wide! This makes me and Rudy laugh. Guess they didn't know how good Rudy was either. Kim re-enters and looks confused at us.

"What did I miss?" She asks coming to my side.

"Rudy just beat Jack!" Milton called

"Aww come one. I go out of the room for a moment." She groans. I pull her into a hug.

"I think your ready for this tournament." Rudy smiles "All three of you. I'm proud of you guys."

"Thanks Rudy!" We chime. God, its great to be back.

******_*****_ _D_a_r_k _D_r_a_g_o_n**_ *****_

"Layla Brewer and Ryan Johnson please step forward." The announced called. Lay got off our bench and after giving Jerry a quick kiss, she walked onto the mat. A guy from the black dragons stepped forwards as well, I only knew him a little. He wasn't a great fighter but not one to take lightly. Layla might have her hands full here.

"Jack there's Carson and Frank left. That means one of us are going to have Carson, or worse one of us will be against each other." I could hear slight fear coming from Kim's voice. So I gave her quick look and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry it's going to be fine." I try to reassure, she sighs and smiles back, but I can still see she is scared. A loud gasp and bang makes me turn my attention back to the mat. Ryan's on the mat and the announcer is holding Lay's hand up in victory. So that's Layla and Drew into the semi-finals, only two places left. After congratulating her I look nervously over to the judges. Who are randomly choosing who is to go against who. All the contestants are wearing white Gi's, black belts and contestant names printed on the back, so they know who is who. There are no dojo logos, so its any ones fight. Already students at the same dojo have been against each other, sibling against sibling, friend against friend, its crazy. Made things more interesting though, I just really didn't want to go against my sister or girlfriend. I now know that Kim feels the same, where as Layla looks like she itching to fight me, after I went against Rudy a few days ago.

"Jack Brewer and Carson Hunter Please step forward." I can't stop a victorious grin appear. I have been waiting for this match. I stand up from the bench but I can feel Kim gripping my hand tightly. I sigh and lean close to her.

"Don't worry, I've got this." I whisper giving her a kiss. She looks nervously over to Sensei Lee, who had been watching me way to closely.

"I have a bad feeling..." She hisses nodding in Lee's direction.

"I know. But I've got this" I repeat giving her my signature cocky wink. Finally she lets go.

"Good luck." She giggled. With my hand finally free I walked onto the mat. Carson had been waiting for me and as soon as I stepped onto the mat, he jumped up from his seat and walked towards me. I knew he was going to say something to try and scare me off, so I just gave him my cocky smirk and walked around him. I saw something in his wraps and sighed.

"Seriously!" I shouted pointing to his hand. "Why can't you just fight fairly." Carson gave me a glare but said nothing. Even the referee didn't seem to notice it.

"I want a clean fight. Two points win. Now... Begin!" He shouted stepping back to watch. Carson was still glaring so I ran at him and kicked him in the chest, sending him to the floor.

"Point Brewer!"

"Whoa so fast!" Layla squeaked.

"I knew it!" Rudy chuckled behind me.

"What?" The warriors asked. I wondered when he would finally notice.

"He was holding back the other day, when he went against me." I could hear the amazement in his voice. I gave him a small smile and then looked back to the fight. I didn't need distractions.

"Begin." The referee called again. This time Carson charged. He's skills have improved but no where near as mine. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, I was about to flip him when I saw a familiar man take a seat beside Lee, my father... Taking advantage of the distraction Carson moved out of my grasp and hit my side. I groaned slightly and then regained my footing.

"Point Hunter!" I sighed in frustration, how could I let him get the drop on me? Carson seemed surprised for some reason.

"You should of gone down..." He muttered. He stopped talking when I laughed.

"Being used as a punching dummy, actually paid off I guess."

"Begin" Carson came again, he jumped into the air and aimed a high kick towards me, I did a quick forward roll and landed behind him. He cursed under his breath and sent a back kick towards me, I dodged but he wasn't aiming where I thought he was... His kick hit the back of my knee and sent me to the floor.

"No point!" I got to my feet and put a little pressure on the leg, it hurt but it was bearable. Besides its not like he was going to let me back down. Plus I didn't plan to. He came again, I waited for my chance and side stepped. He swept my leg but I managed a awkward side flip to my feet. Off balance slightly I stumbled back a step which gave Carson another opportunity. Again he didn't attack where he was meant to. His fist collided with my face and I went down again.

"Damn it!" I groaned getting to my feet again.

"One more Carson and your disqualified!" The referee warned. "Begin!" I didn't wait for Carson this time, I charged first. Somehow I managed the flip I wanted to do. I did my side spin flip and kicked him square in the chest, just before he hit the floor I kicked him in the same spot again. He landed hard onto the mat. On my landing I stumbled backwards but a pair of hands supported me up. I looked over my shoulder and smirked at Rudy.

"Winner, Jack Brewer!" Rudy lead me over to the bench and I finally sat down. The back of my knee was hurting but not as much as my head. The room was spinning but I tried to ignore it, I still had two more fights to get through.

"Jack you ok?" Kim asked looking me over.

"Yeah, but don't worry about me. Your fights next!" I stated.

"Yup... I'm against Frank." She sighed.

"You can take him, no problem." I smirked. "Seriously don't worry."

"Thanks Jack." She got to her feet and took up her position on the mat. Frank seemed distracted so he should be easy to beat. I watched the match while Rudy tried to talk with me.

"Jack!" He snapped making me look to him.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"How do you feel? Need the doctor?" He asked.

"Nah... I'm fine." I smiled looking back to the match. I looked back in time to see Kim hit and flip Frank.

"Winner Kim Crawford!" I cheered and gave her a hug as she came back over. "Told you."

"I'm so proud of the three of you for getting this far!" Rudy sniffled. "So full of pride." We rolled our eyes as tears appeared.

"Semi finals now." Kim sighs. It was me, Lay, Kim and Drew... which meant one of us where going to fight each other. The warriors where happily chatting away while the judges talked. They seemed to make their decision, I gave the guys a _be quiet _look and they obeyed.

"The first round of Semi finals is going to be... Jack Brewer Vs... Kim Crawford." I think my heart fell into my stomach at the same time as Kim's mouth dropped. Reluctantly we both walked onto the mat.

"I can't.." She started so I put my hand up.

"What happened to 'I don't mind hurting you?'" I asked playfully. "No need to go easy on me." The fire sparked in her eyes and a grin appeared on her face.

"Ok you asked for it Brewer." She chuckled getting into a fighting stance. "But remember no taking it easy on me either!" I rolled my eyes and took my stance.

"Hmm..." I muttered. The referee raised his hand. Kim seemed ready for anything, but I was going to go easy, I can't bear to hurt her. So If I lose I lose!

"Begin!"

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**Please Review.  
**Thanks again for reviewing means a lot.

**I have another Kickin' it story out...**  
It's a different type to what I normally write. It's darker and about Jack... It's called 'A living nightmare' I'd love it if you read that too. I'm updating that soon.

**I'll update asap.  
**Thanks again for reading and reviewing x

**~Charlie xXx**


	11. Chpt 11 - Lovers battle

**Disclaimer: I OWN Layla Brewer and Drew (but not his name)!  
I'm no longer posting the 'Previously on Dark Dragon' part. As its taking a while to do some times xD****  
**

**Enjoy... :)**

* * *

**Chapter eleven ~ Lovers battle.**

***Kim's POV* **

"Begin!" The referee called. I ran towards Jack, who was just standing there in a fighting stance. I hope he gives me all he's got, to be honest I didn't really want to have a match against Layla or Drew. I'm happy enough to come this far. Jack needs to beat me, but he doesn't seem like he wants to, even after our promise. Ignoring it all I ran to him and start to attack, he defends my attempts but does nothing into offence. Seriously is he that scared to hurt a girl? Without me realising he let one of my attacks through, it soars into his shoulder knocking him down. He_ pretends _to look shocked. People cheer. I just stand glaring at him.

"Point Crawford!" The referee calls stepping between us, to allow Jack time to get to his feet.

"Seriously! You can't even give me enough respect to fight me for real?" I yell. I noticed that he flinched at the word respect, but I ignored it and continued. "After everything that happened the last time. And even after you promised me, that you would! Please Jack, just fight me!" He sighed and got to his feet.

"I don't want..."

"I don't care!" I yelled cutting him off. "Just do it! You think everyone else will show me mercy?"

"Fine, Fine!" He groaned holding his hands up in defeat.

"Good!" I stated

"But you asked for it." He chuckled playfully. The referee looked to both of us and then made up his mind.

"Begin!" I was waiting for Jack to attack me, but he was just standing there, not even in a fighting stance. I went to say something but he had a look in his eye that told me to attack. I should know by now that unless he is pissed, he won't attack first. I ran towards him with a small smirk on my face, I wonder if I can actually beat him? My question was answered in a second, with incredible speed Jack blocked my kick, twisted it and flipped me. I landed hard -but not too hard- onto the mat. He then came down and hit my shoulder -softly- enough to score a point.

"Point Brewer!" The referee called.

"Wow.." I huffed taking Jack's hand I hoisted myself up. I've never seen anyone move that fast before. He hadn't even been in a fighting stance. He just stood there and watched, then caught me and took me down.. He never ceases to amaze me!

"Next point wins. Begin!" This round was a little slower. I didn't want to win, but I had to give it everything I had. Jack was just standing smiling at me. I kept finding myself getting lost in his eyes...

"Begin!" The referee called again. How long had we been standing there? I walk towards Jack and start to ready myself to kick. When a man in the audience jumps up.

"COME ON!" He yells. Jack freezes slightly but I can't stop, my kicks almost there... Jack snaps back at the last second, he knocks the kick out the way and I fall backwards. He grabs my hand and pulls me upright, then he lets go and hits me in the chest. I really am no match for him.

"Winner Jack Brewer!"

"Congratulations" I giggle running over to hug him. He accepts it but he's too interested in having a glaring contest with the guy. I recognize him slightly and finally I remember that he is Jack's father!

***Jack's POV* **

I had won no thanks to him! I nearly hurt Kim too... I seriously need to get ahold of myself. Once I finally break the eye contact something comes to my mind.. Layla. I find her sitting on the bench watching Drew. I sigh slightly in relief that she hadn't recognized him.. yet. I had to concentrate on the next fight though, Drew was a little better than what I originally thought. I took a seat with Kim on a bench and watched as Layla and Drew stepped onto the mat. I had a bad feeling about this match...

"Begin!" I watched in complete surprise as Layla went down, hard and fast. Drew didn't even flinch at hurting her, he seemed to enjoy it? He looked completely different from before, he fighting style was different, everything. I became worried about Layla. She wasn't one to take a beating easily, she'd kick your ass if you embarrassed her. She had that look in her eye now as she walked towards him.

Begin!" The referee called. Layla ran towards Drew and started to attack, but she couldn't break through. Suddenly a kick knocked her to the floor, she laid there gasping for her breath. Drew didn't stop though he went to hit her again. The referee didn't seem bothered so I bounced off the bench and caught his foot before it hit her. The whole room went silent. I pushed his foot, sending him stumbling backwards. I then turned my attention back to Layla. I helped her to her feet and carried her over to our bench. I heard him coming towards me so I kicked his kick away. I knew that was a bad idea. The real reason as to why I didn't want to fight Kim was because I couldn't. An old injury was playing up right now, I knew if I continued to fight it would be a bad idea, but he didn't seem to want to me to leave. After I deflected his kick I set my foot down, as soon as I moved my leg the pain increased. I bit my lip and ignored it. The referee finally appeared and pulled Drew away. Seriously what had gotten into him? He went back over to his bench where his father and my father where waiting, they had huge grins on their faces as they watched me. After helping Layla back onto the bench I walked -half limped- over to the referee.

"I'm going to..." Before I could finish a hand grabbed ahold of me and pulled me backwards.

"Congratulations!" My father yelled pulling me near their bench. Once the confused referee was out of hearing distance Sensei Lee walked over to me.

"Don't you even dare pull out!" He hissed poking my chest. My anger boiled inside me but I refused to let it out.

"Get off me!" I snapped walking away. They watched me closely, probably to see if I was going to pull out. I knew now that that would be a bad idea, plus with everything going the way I wanted it I decided to stay.

"What was that about?" Kim asked making my jump.

"Oh nothing!" I lied. Before she could say anything more the referee cut her off.

"Jack Brewer and Drew Lee please come forward." The referee called pointing to the mat.

"I'm up, got to go." I smiled running/limping onto the mat.

"This is the Final round so three points to win." The referee stated.

I got myself ready in a fighting stance, my leg wasn't responding how I wanted it to, but it would have to do. I couldn't afford to lose here.

"Begin!" Because I can, and because he had hurt my sister, I charged first. I starting to attack but I couldn't quite break through. I sped my attacks up and moved around a lot more. Finally I landed a hit!

"Point Brewer... Begin!" This time Drew came first I blocked away, quite easily might I say. I landed another hit!

"Two points Brewer... begin!" Drew came first again. He aimed for a high punch so I blocked. I was confused as pain shot through the back of my knee. I fell to the floor looking at it. He must of hit it while attacking from above, hows that possible?!

"Point Drew..." Wait that is a illegal move, why did he score it?! Did he hit me in the back or something? Argh... I'm so confused. I jumped to my feet using my right leg to support myself. He was hitting the right area to cause pain, did he know..?

"Looks like I hit the right spot... Brother." He smirked.

"Begin." I was still frozen to the spot at what he had said. He called me 'brother' did he remember? Had he ever forgotten? Pain shot through my leg again and I stumbled forwards, thankfully this time I used my right leg to stay upright. Drew came closer and pulled me so we where face to face.

"Yeah I remember everything, never forgot. So this is for what you did that day!" He glared. Pain shot through my leg again and I couldn't help but cry out. The referee jumped forward to stop him, but Sensei Lee got into the way. The pain increased and I finally realised what he was planing to do.

"No! Don't!" I pleaded as he pushed harder. I heard a small snap and I cried out again, but still he kept pushing. "I said STOP!" I yelled using all my might I pushed him off me. Once he was gone I fell down, I tried to get up but I couldn't it hurt too much to move. Suddenly Rudy, Layla and Kim where by my side. Pissed off that he had failed Sensei Lee came towards me. He threw Rudy and the others aside like rag dolls and pulled me up by the scruff of my shirt.

"No you shall..."

"Ah Mr Lee! Your under arrest." I sigh with relief as the policemen handcuffed my uncle. Once he was restrained he was dragged away. I fell to my knees and attempted to catch my breath taking in deep gasps of oxygen. A office I recognized came over and helped me up.

"Cutting it a little close there." He chuckled.

"Thank you Sergeant Kasper!" I smirked shaking his hand. "But a few minutes before would of been better." I joked making him laugh.

Sergeant Tyler Kasper _was_ my step-dad, and the only man I considered a father. We still keep in touch with each other, and he just so happened to bump into me the other week. I told him _almost _everything that had happened. He then told me that my uncle was actually wanted for a serious assault charge. I told him that he'd be at this tournament as long as I went, so we made a plan. It worked, but I wish they had gotten here a few minutes earlier, as Drew and my father somehow managed to get away in the mayhem.

"You all right Jack?" He asked when he saw that I was limping slightly.

"Yeah... Any idea's where my father went?" I asked changing the subject. I wasn't too bothered about Drew.

"No, Sorry!" He sighed looking annoyed. With a quick nod he went out of the dojo with his team, leaving me with my confused friends. I limped over to them and smiled cockily. I had won the tournament apparently but that wasn't my concern. I had finally got rid of my Uncle... now just my father to deal with. Layla smiled and came over to me.

"Thank you for that."

"Any time" I chuckled.

"But wasn't that our father?" I froze for the second time today on the spot. Does that mean she remembers, or just that she noticed him... Looks like I have some explaining to do.

* * *

**End of chapter. **

**Please review.  
**Thanks again for all your review :D

**I'll update asap.  
**But just so you all know this IS coming to a end soon... Not sure how many chapter are left yet though. Let you know asap.

**~Charlie xXx**


	12. Chpt 12 - Revealed Past

**I'm soo sorry for the late update guys :/ My work has been really busy due to the half terms. I am attempting to update asap but no promises. Sorry this is short but here's chapter 12 enjoy :P**

**xXx Thanks again for reading and reviewing as these are my inspiration to write xXx**

**Disclaimer: I own only Lay and the idea of Drew ;)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve ~ Revealed Past.

***Jack's POV***

"Whoa Jack won, yo!" Jerry cheered tapping Jack in her back. "Phil's on Kim!"

"Hey!" Kim moaned making us all laugh.

"It's on me!" Rudy chuckled pointing to the door all the warriors but me and Layla ran to the door. Kim and Jerry turned their head back and looked at us.

"You coming checka?" Jerry wondered. Layla shook her head. Jerry looked confused again.

"We both have left something in the dojo. We'll meet you there!" I winked. Kim understood and dragged Jerry over to Phil's. Finally me and Layla where alone. I slowly limbed my way over to a bench and took a seat. I sighed in relief as I was finally able to relax my leg.

"Well..." Layla started. I looked to her and sighed. How can I tell her this? I don't really want her to remember this.

"Well It all happened one day..." I trailed off recalling the memory was hard for me, how was it going to be for her? Knowing that she has been leaving with a monster, and that her brother was a killer...

"Oh you mean 'that' day." She smirked. Wait does that mean...

"YOU REMEMBER!" I blur out totally confused.

"Yeah" She chuckled "Why do you think I left home to find you?"

"Because our father died.."

"No I made that up. I didn't want to bring up all the past..."

"When did you remember?"

"Well he came home drunk on what I know now as the anniversary day. He hit my mum and... me." She paused and then after deep breath, she continued. "I guess him hitting me and saying Sam's name triggered the memory."

"Wait hold up... He still hits you!" I yelled

"Only when he is drunk..." She admitted looking away ashamed.

"So even after everything he used to do before, he still has the nerve to hit you!" I was furious, he was unbelievable! I stood up and ignored my leg as I paced my anger off.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I stopped in my tracks realising I had said a little too much there... I didn't say anything so she continued. "Oh no, I told you everything, now it's your turn!"

"When we were younger he used to..."

"Get drunk I know, but he was never violent, well until that day." She glared watching me carefully. She still had a blind faith in him, which only made me angrier.

"He was never Violent to you!" I snapped. Then I shut my mouth. Dam it Jack, too far again! Her mouth dropped as she figured it all out.

"You took all the beatings!" I came out as barley a whisper. She took a seat quickly and stared at me in disbelief.

"I'm the oldest, I had to protect you and Sammy..."

"You were only 10 years old!" She cut in.

"Well... the first attack was on you when you were 5." I paused trying to figure out whether or not I should be telling her this. I decided that she needed to know how much of a monster he really is. He is dangerous and can't be trusted. Layla needs to understand this in order to be safe. I took a deep breath and sat back down onto the bench. I let my mind wonder back into the memory, a memory that always stays with me, just like that day.

**-Flashback- **

***No one's Pov***

"You stupid girl!" The father yelled pushing his daughter backwards. "You are so useless. You will never be good at karate, at anything."

"Jackson!" The mother screamed stepping in front of their daughter. "Your drunk, go and sober up before you even dare speak to the children!"

"Don't get in the way bitch." The drunken father kicked the mother aside causing her to hit her head on the counter. The little girl screamed out in terror as the father came towards her. A boy only a year older than his 5 year old sister stepped into the way and attacked the man. Being so small his attacks weren't as effective as he had wanted them to be. The father laughed and grabbed the boy by his shoulders, dragging him from the room he threw him into the living room. The young boy cried out as his was thrown into the wall. The sorry excuse for a father hit his son a few times and then suddenly seemed to regain his senses. Realising what he had done the father ran from the house, leaving the unconscious mother and son, with his 5 year old daughter.

**-flashback- **

***Jack's POV* **

I let her have a minute to let everything sink in. Layla said nothing for ages.

"I remember that day a little but not like that... Jack.. I.." Running into my arms, she started to cry. "Jack I'm sorry. I love you. We will get him for this, I promise."

"Yeah I know, but that was the past. We need to focus on the future." I relaxed knowing that I might not lose her after all. "One more thing tho... Drew is.."

"Our brother." She finished pulling away from me. "He told me everything. Don't blame yourself for that day Jack. You saved me and Sammy, it almost cost you your life! But I don't think thats Sammy."

"You too huh." I chuckled.

"Sammy has my mother's blue eyes, not chocolate brown." Layla winked wiping her tears away. "We need to find him."

"I know..." I sighed. "Do you think the guys will miss us?"

"Nah... they will be too busy eating." Getting off the bench she held her hand out to me. "But first we need to get that leg sorted out." I rolled my eyes and took her hand. _  
_

"FINE!" I moaned. "First hospital, then to find Drew and our father..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading... please review..**

**Again I'm sorry for the late update x**

**I'll update as soon as I can and once I have done a chapter for my other Kickin it and Bourne legacy story's.**

**~Charlie xXx**


	13. Chpt 13 - Surprise!

**Again sorry for the late updates... **

**xXx Thanks again for reading and reviewing as these are my inspiration to write xXx**

**Disclaimer: I own only Lay and the idea of Drew ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen ~ Surprise!  
**

***Jack's POV***

"Hows the leg?" Jerry asked making me laugh. If my leg really did hurt would I be at practice today? I think not. It's been a few weeks and still me and Layla have failed to find our father and fake brother. I'm not fussed about finding Drew as he's not my family and I just don't care. I can figure out that simply he was made to pretend to be our brother, then with the treat gone, he bolted. Turns out that my father had actually been found by police and was being held in prison, so we no longer needed to worry about him. Me and Layla where going to give evidence and then we would get rid of him for good.

Trainings been slow, mainly because I have strict orders from the doctor to take it easy -I like I ever do that-. Layla's been a little down just lately, I think telling the past may not of been the best of ideas, but she needed to know. Whereas Kim is just so happy to have gang back together that she keeps insisting on nights out, which I'm getting tried of, no sorry 'we' are getting tried of. I know she means well but I can't keep taking all this, I thought that they would never let me back here, and yet they did, but our bond just isn't as strong any more. Sure I'm still dating Kim, Jerry and Layla are together... while Eddie and Milton just seem to be loosing interest in Karate, spending more time out of the dojo and away from us. To be honest I knew this was coming, I just didn't want to start to lose my friends when I've just got them back. With another tournament coming up -which I'm not allowed to enter- we need to stick together, but I know that they soon will leave the dojo for good. The others don't seem to notice, probably hoping they will stay...

School is well, School. I have to watch where I go now though, which is quite annoying. For the first couple of days especially as after the tournament, the black dragons knew I wasn't allowed to do karate. So Kim and Layla have been like my bodyguards, which is really embarrassing, as I had been known as the tough guy for the last couple of months and now I'm known as a sissy, who relies on the protection of girls... To be honest though, if any of them want a fight, they will get one!

"Jack!" Kim yelled in my face.

"Huh?! What?" I asked confused looking from her to Jerry, who where standing in front of me.

"You coming to Phil's?" Kim asked rolling her eyes.

"Erm... Nah, I'm all right guys." I smiled.

"Oh.. ok bro.." Jerry sighed disappointed heading towards the door.

"Jerry I'll..." Kim started.

"No, you go." I cut in. Before she could continue to argue with me I added. "It's fine, go!"

"Fine. See you later." She gave me a peck on the cheek and then followed Jerry. I watched her leave and then once she was finally gone I went into the changing rooms and got dressed.

Feeling slightly better, after changing out of my sweaty Gi I walked onto the mat, but my path to the door was blocked.

"Hey Jackson." Smirked a pleased Carson. My fists clutched at the sound of my full name. A his sides where Frank, a masked kid and another Dragon who's name escapes me.

"What do you want?" I asked folding my arms. They where really starting to annoy me.

"Well I see there's no girlfriend or sister to protect you." He chuckled.

"Whoa! Clever you." I clapped. "But I don't need protecting."

"Watch it Brewer." Carson hissed, seriously what had I said?!

"Watch what? Your ego? Or...?" I smirked. "Seriously just stand aside."

"Fat chance." He chuckled. "We owe you..."

"What? You owe me for what?"

"Well you lost us our Sensei, and other things. You're the reason our dojo is falling apart." This made me laugh our loud, seriously I'm proud that I did that.

"Jack!" Kim's voice called out. Frank grabbed a hold of her before she could reach me.

"Let her go!" I warned taking a step forward. Frank grabbed Kim's hair and pulled it back, making her cry out. My anger was about to boil over. "Just let her go, I'm the one you should fight."

"Your dam right!" Carson yelled running forward he went to punch me. I grabbed his hand, and he even seemed surprised -seriously how many times have I done that? How can they still be surprised?-.

"I'd say the line, but you should know it by now..." I chuckled flipping him onto his back. Once he was down I threw a kick onto his chest, just like he had done to me a while ago. "Get up and leave now, I'm warning you.." Grabbing my foot he twisted it and pushed me backwards. I stumbled back until I regained my footing, he then managed to land a kick to my chest sending me to the floor.

"No, I'm warning you!" He grinned coming over again. Feeling cocky he started to punch and kick, but I blocked them all or moved aside.

"I have to admit I'm a little rusty, but I'm not someone who would stop training, because a doctor asked me to." I winked as I grabbed his foot and flipped him down. The other dragon came at me and started to attack. He was way better than Carson, concentrating on every move and not letting me get through his guard as easy either. He came in for a kick and suddenly the back of my leg hurt, I insistently recognized the fighting style.

"Drew?" I asked. He sighed and took his mask off. He said nothing just came back at me again. At least now I knew his style, I countered any of his moves and soon he became tried. Finally I landed a hit, sending him flying to the mat. I was quite tried myself, but I couldn't rest, as Frank and the other dragon came at me. By this time I have had enough. Frank made a mistake though, he had let Kim free. Together we took down the two of them. They got the hint and all left.

"Looks like Jack is back." Kim smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I can't hide the fact that I have been training now." I sighed taking a seat. "Still out of shape though."

"We can sort that." Kim winked getting into a fighting stance.

"Later babe!" I laughed.

******_*****_ _D_a_r_k _D_r_a_g_o_n** _*********_

"You seen Eddie or Milton?" I asked Jerry. He seemed worried to answer my question.

"Erm..." He mumbled looking anywhere but at me.

"No we haven't." Layla answered smiling. "Meet you at the dojo Jack."

"But.." I trailed off as they had already left. I haven't even seen Kim this morning. They all seemed to be avoiding me... had I done something wrong? I flung my backpack on and head to the mall. Once I finally arrive at the dojo there no one seems to be no one around. I try the door and surprisingly find it unlocked. I head into the dojo figuring that I could get in some extra practice while I wait, but I as I make it into the middle of the mat, the lights suddenly go out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JACK! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone cheered as Layla held the cake, with the bobby Wasabi logo on it, in front of me. Grinning and slightly blushing I blow out the candles, and they all cheered.

"Thanks guys." I smiled. "I forgot it was my birthday."

"We know." Layla giggled.

"So Eddie and Milton..."

"Where gathering the party supplies and the cake!" Kim nodded.

"Well It's nice to finally have everyone back, and this is the best birthday present yet." I smiled hugging Kim and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Presents time, yo!" Jerry cheered.

"Wait.. did you make a wish?" Layla asked.

"I don't need to, Its already come true."

* * *

**The End.**

**Thank you all for your continued support and reviews for this story. They mean alot. I really hope you have enjoyed Lover's bait and Dark dragon ^-^ I'm still writing another kickin it fan fiction called 'A Living nightmare' if your interested and of course I have my one-shots as well :)**

**Seems werid to be ending this... but it went on longer than I thought haha. With three fan fictions, rl stuff and other things its a little hard to keep up ^.^ So this way A living nightmare will be updated a little more frequently as I won't be spending days over this one haha.**

**So again Thank you guys :) :***

**~Charlie xXx**


End file.
